Heartfelt
by TheFantasyTrain
Summary: Xion wakes in the Realm of Darkness, entirely alone...that is until a familiar face arrives. He now goes by the name 'Lea'. Reunited with Roxas, the three friends find themselves caught up in Xehanort's plans. Pairings, Lea/Xion. No Yaoi. Set after Dream Drop Distance.
1. Chapter One: The Realm of Darkness

**Authors Note** : Hello all! :) I hope you enjoy this first chapter. Any reviews are always welcome!

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Kingdom Hearts.**

Chapter One: The Realm of Darkness

The wind sweeps across the ocean, lightly tousling my dark hair. My gaze falls upon the moon reflected in the dark water. The only natural light source in this lonely place. It's been two months since I arrived here if my calculations are correct. Never, have I felt so alone in my short life as a puppet. More often then not I find my memories drifting to the year I spent with Roxas and Axel. If only the three of us had managed to stay together. But it wasn't meant to be. Still, I would give anything for those days to return.

As the tide creeps over my boots I reach forward and cup my hands in it. I splash my face with the cool water. A chill runs through me. Even the water here feels darker somehow.

Getting to my feet, I wipe the sand off of my coat before continuing along the waters edge aimlessly. This place could almost be considered peaceful...if not for the heartless that spring from the shadows. I find it hard to believe that I'm the only one in this world. But considering that I've been wandering here for as long as I have and have never seen so much as a trace of another human, I must be.

I find the place I've been calling camp easily. Having no idea whether it is night or day, and with nothing else to do I lay down by some rocks to take a nap.

I feel as though I'm coming out from under water as I'm abruptly woken by a long loud stream of words from nearby. Not all of them pleasant. Shaking my head to clear it I get to my feet. I walk around a few boulders and am shocked at the person I see before me. Someone all too familiar. I blink...could it be?

"Why in the heck did you send me here? Isa! You should at the very least fight fair! You—"

I cut him off running forward. "Axel!"

"Huh?" he turns around, raising an eyebrow as lets out a sigh. "When are people going to start getting my name right... It's Lea, got it memorized?"

I put my hand up to my mouth, giggling. Just the same as ever. Apart from one thing...

"Lea...? Does that mean you aren't a Nobody anymore?" I ask, grinning at him.

He stares at me more closely. "Yeah...do I know you?"

Just like that any feeling of happiness is washed away. Replaced by a sorrow that takes a firm grip on my heart, and I'm back to feeling just as lonely as I ever felt. Of course, I shouldn't be surprised. In fact I'm not surprised. But it still hurts to hear.

He's still gazing at me when I gain enough courage to look up at him. I take a step backwards before turning on my heal and running as fast as my feet will carry me. I wish I had more courage. But, I'm just a puppet, no one even knows I exist. If it can be called existing.

"Wait—up!" Axel, or rather Lea yells.

He's much faster than I am, and soon catches up enough to grab my arm and force me to stop. I look up at him reluctantly. Funny, it seems that I grew, he isn't as much taller than me as he used to be.

"Xion...isn't it?" Lea asks, catching me by surprise.

I quit struggling to get away and he releases me arm. "You mean you remember me?"

He swipes his hand through his bright hair. "Not exactly...but I remember this girl named Xion that-yeah, that Roxas and I used to hang around with. Ugh, why is my memory so foggy?"

I look down and away. "It's okay, Axel. I'm happy you remember me at all. How have you been?"

He shrugs, crossing his arms. "Fine I guess. That is until someone decided to throw me in here like a pest!"

"I'm glad to see you haven't changed Axel," I say.

"For the last time, the name is Lea," he says, only slightly irritated. "Now, how do we get out of here, Xion?"

I follow him as he walks down the beach-like area towards the water. "There is no way out."

He swings around raising an eyebrow. "There's always a way out of a world."

"I've been looking for months," I say. "If there was one, I should have found it by now."

He shakes his head letting out a sigh. "Well no wonder if you haven't been optimistic about it. Now lets see..."

He holds out his palm, clearly in an attempt to open a portal. When that fails he begins pacing. I lean against a rock, watching him. It's been a long time since we last saw each other...that much I'm sure of. But how long remains to be seen. I suppose I shouldn't feel any twinge of happiness at him being trapped here...is it selfish that I do?

"So, how long have you no longer been a Nobody?" I ask, pulling myself up onto the rock. "Do you still work with Xemnas?"

He chuckles. "Nope. I quit that messy business awhile ago."

I smile. "I'm glad."

"What about you? You're wearing one of his coats," Lea says.

"I left before you did. It's just the only thing I have," I say. Pulling my knees up I rock back and forth slowly.

He finally gives up his pacing and sits down in the sand, letting out a sigh of frustration. "There's gotta be some way to get back there."

Sliding off of the rock I walk over and sit beside him. "How's Sora?"

"Fine, he's fine," he tells me, tossing a pebble into the water. "Woah!"

I follow his gaze to find a Darkside heartless approaching from the shadows. Leaping to my feet, I pull out my Keyblade. I stare in shock as Lea pulls out what is clearly also a Keyblade.

"When did you get a Keyblade?" I ask.

"I'll tell you in a minute, come on!" Lea says, running towards the heartless.

I follow. Leaping up I deal a blow to the creatures shoulder as Lea tosses his at its side like a boomerang. It lunges forward suddenly, catching me in one of its large hands. I gasp, struggling in vein to get away as it pins my hands to my sides. The Keyblade slips from my grasp.

"Axel!" I manage to gasp out, my vision getting blurry as all the air leaves my lungs.

No sooner do the words leave my lips before I find myself plummeting to the ground as the heartless fades from existence. Lea brakes my fall, catching me as if I weigh no more than a leaf.

"Are you okay?" he asks, lowering me to the ground as I let out a moan.

"Yes, I'm fine," I mumble, trying to catch my breath. I smile at him, forcing myself upwards. "Thank you, Axel."

"Good," he says. "But come on, can you try to remember my real name?"

I laugh. "Okay, Lea."

"So, what do ya say we try to get out of here?" Lea asks me, offering me a hand up.

"I don't—" I begin but he cuts me off.

"Come on, none of that. Let's find a way off of this wretched place. And maybe you can tell me a bit more about how we know each other," Lea says.

A smile spreads across my lips. "Okay Ax—Lea. And you have to tell me about your Keyblade."

He grins. "It's a deal, now lets get looking."


	2. Chapter Two: Friendly Fun

Authors Note: Hi again! :) Please review and lemme know what you think!

Chapter Two: Friendly Fun

"So lemme get this straight," Lea says. "You were best friends with Roxas and I while we worked for Xemnas. You ate ice cream with us at the end of every mission. You aren't exactly real but somehow you are... Right so far? There's one thing I don't get though."

"What's that?" I ask, looking up at him.

A scowl furrows his brow and he stops in his tracks. The wind picks up, blowing his hair into his face.

"Why can't I remember more of you?" he asks, a hint of frustration in his voice.

I bend down, picking up a small shell washed up from the ocean. "I should have never existed. When I was destroyed, I didn't even leave my body behind...every trace of me was gone. I guess you could say...I'm not worth remembering."

Lea taps his chin in thought, before turning his eyes back to mine. "I hardly think that's true. But...two more questions. How are you here now? Also how can I remember anything about you at all if that's the case?"

"I just woke up here one day. By the water over there," I say, pointing over by some rocks. "I don't know why you can remember me. Maybe, because I'm back? Or maybe Sora's helped somehow."

Lea shrugs at this. "It's a mystery I guess."

We continue on in silence. There's so many things I'd like to ask him. So much I want to say. But how to say anything, when he hardly even knows who I am? I wipe some of the sand off of the shell, and hold it up to my ear.

"Can I see?" Lea asks, knocking me out of my thoughts.

I hand him the shell. Watching him as he listens intently to it for a time. He grabs at his head suddenly.

"Axel!" I grab his arm, watching him worriedly.

He lowers his hand quickly, his eyes wider then before. Looking at me he frowns.

"The beach..." he mutters, straightening up.

I let go of his arm, tilting my head. "What?"

He frowns for a moment, placing his hands on his hips he grins at me. "You were gonna go to the beach with us. You were there the day we decided to go."

I stare at him in surprise. Before laughing softly. "You remember that!"

"That's right," he says. Sadness clouds his vision and his hand balls into a fist. "But we never got to go. Everything fell apart before we could."

"I'm sorry Lea. I messed it up," I say.

He shrugs. "Well I can't remember to say for sure. But I'm pretty sure things were gonna fall apart either way."

I smile up at him. "Thank you, Lea. I've been wanting to tell you that for a long time now. But was worried I'd never get a chance. You're my best friend. Both you and Roxas."

He looks away. I blink, that would have to be the first time I've ever seen him blush. I laugh, and he surprises me by joining in.

"Not sure I deserve it to be honest. How could I forget one of my best friends?" Lea says, shaking his head with a sigh. Before I can respond he speaks again. "So, just how big is this place? Have you walked the whole length of it?"

I nod, enjoying the breeze against my face. "Yes. But I haven't gone everywhere in-between."

Lea frowns, gazing into the depths of the darkness. "I wonder if she really is here..."

She? Who does he mean? "Wonder if who is here?"

He hesitates, running a gloved hand through his hair. "Well, I guess it couldn't hurt to tell you. Riku suggested that the Keyblade Master Aqua is stuck in here. She's important. Seems unlikely, but hey you never know right?"

Aqua...somehow that name sounds familiar. I'm sure I've never met her. But though all memories were regained by their rightful owners, I've retained the memories I've had from Sora.

I follow Lea as he walks down to the water. He stretches his arms yawning briefly.

"Man, it feels like I've been walking for ages," he complains, sitting down hard in the sand.

"Want to take a break?" I ask, sitting down beside him.

He nods. "Yeah. After the fight with Isa and then that heartless I'm pooped."

I chuckle. "So, who's Isa? Is he another member of the Organization? Oh! Saix right?"

He shoots a grin my way. "You got it. Still don't know why he sent me here. I hope Sora and Riku can manage without me for awhile. I swear, I don't know how those two managed to survive for so long without me rushing in and saving them all the time."

"So, Sora's okay then?" I ask, rocking slowly.

"Yeah," Lea says.

"I guess that means that Roxas isn't?" I say, only half as a question. But of course he must not be.

"I miss him too," Lea tells me, staring out across the sea.

He gets to his feet again, looking around. Grinning he holds out his gloved hands to me.

"But come on. You've gotta learn to take life a little easier girl. Even in all my memories you were always so serious and sad," Lea says, shaking his head with a sigh.

I accept his hands up. I force myself to smile. He's right. But shouldn't I be sad? Things just aren't right without Roxas. How can I be back...when he isn't?

Lea surprises me by groaning. "Seriously? Man that was pathetic. Come on, try again. One, two, three, big smile!"

A giggle escapes me despite the gloom weighing heavily on my mind.

"Yeah, much better!" Lea says. "I think you need to lighten up and have fun for a moment. Hmm...this isn't quite what I had in mind for a beach...but might as well make the most of it. So, first one to swim out to that rock and back wins. And since you're the lady I'll give you a head start."

I grin. "Okay!"

I dive into the chilly dark water. Swimming as fast as possible towards the rock Lea had pointed to. Upon reaching it I kick off, heading back towards the sand. I spot Lea in front of me. But try as I might I can't catch him. I laugh as I reach the sand. Lea lifts me up by my elbow, laughing as well.

"Heh, still beat you," he tells me, now dripping from head to toe. He laughs. "You're soaked."

I laugh in response. He reaches over and tousles my hair, before gently wiping the water from my face. The laughter falls from my lips. I take a step back without thinking. Heat rises into my cheeks as I quickly look away from his gaze. Somethings different about him, and I'm not entirely sure what. Or why it should make me feel so embarrassed.

"Who are you guys?"

Startled, I look around until I spot the source of the voice. A woman stands about ten yards away from us. Her hair is a blueish silver nearly matching her eyes exactly. My eyes quickly fall on a Keyblade in her hand.

"No way, looks like he was right," Lea chuckles. "The names Lea, got it memorized? You must be Aqua."

"How do you know my name?" she asks, walking over cautiously.

Lea grins. "Sora, he thought you might be here."

Aqua's Keyblade vanishes in a flash of light. "You know Sora?"

"Yeah," Lea says. "He needs your help. Something about your having left a friend asleep. Yeah that's it. It's time for you to wake him up."

"Ven..." Aqua mutters. She walks past me, looking out as far as can be seen across the ocean. "I've been here too long. Do you have a way to get back?"

Lea runs his hands through his hair. "Well, no. But I'm confident that we'll find one."

Her expression is so downcast that as uncertain as I am that we'll find one, I still want to at least try and help her reach her friends.

"Axel's right," I tell her. Walking up I place my hand on her shoulder. "Everything's going to be just fine."

Behind me Lea lets out an exasperated sigh. "It's Lea..."

Aqua smiles. "You remind me of someone I met once... What's your name?"

"It's Xion," I say.

"Hmm, I guess not. Thank you, Xion," Aqua says. "It's been too long since there's even been the smallest glimmer of hope. But maybe you're right... Do either of you know Terra?"

"Nope, what about you Xion?" Lea says.

I shake my head no. And she nods, not seeming surprised.

"I had to make sure..." Aqua says. "Come, you both should meet Ansem."

Ansem? Now that name I'm sure I've heard before... Lea clearly has too, gauging by his reaction.

"Hold on there a sec, now which Ansem are we talking about? He doesn't have gray hair and amber eyes does he?" Lea asks.

Aqua frowns. "No."

Lea sighs. "So you mean the other one... DiZ I think he used to call himself."

DiZ, now him I know amongst my own memories. Aqua walks off into the darkness. Lea shrugs at me and I follow, tucking my bangs behind my ears so I can easily see where I'm going. Just who else is in this realm?


	3. Chapter Three: Familiar Surroundings

Chapter Three: Familiar Surroundings

Nothing but a thick dark fog can be seen as Aqua leads us through a tunnel and towards an opening that can be seen on the other side. It's no wonder that I never found them, with the winding road she's leading us around. We're already far enough away that I'm not sure I could find my way back easily. We step out into the faint glow of the moon. I can once again hear the sound of the ocean. Not far from the water edge sits a man on a rock, with a coat that usually belongs to members of Organization XIII.

Aqua walks on ahead of us. "Ansem, I found two others."

The man turns slowly at our approach. His hood is drawn low over his eyes, low enough that I can hardly make out his face at all.

"Hello," he greets, tone pleasant. "What are your names?"

"Lea," Lea says. "Long time no see. Would like to say it's nice to see you but..."

Ansem watches him silently before replying. "In what's left of my memory neither your name or face are familiar. But I wonder if you could be one of the people whose lives I've ruined."

Lea shrugs. "Not exactly. But my friends yeah."

Ansem looks around him, peering curiously at me. "What is your name?"

"It's Xion," I say shyly. As he turns back to the sea I seriously don't think he has any memory of me either.

"Tell me, if you know, has Xehanort been defeated?" Ansem asks, without looking at us.

Lea shakes his head no. "We're still working on that."

"But, I'm sure Sora, and Riku too will manage really soon," I say, keeping my tone cheerful.

Ansem nods. "No doubt Sora will be able to."

I smile. No, absolutely no doubt. It's just a matter of time. Whether I'll be able to see it, remains to be seen. Lea comes over to stand to my side, shooting me a crooked grin.

The sound of a portal opening in front of Ansem catches mine as well everyone else's attention. Aqua gasps, walking up to it, Keyblade in hand.

"Careful!" I say, as she touches it. "The only people who can open those aren't good."

Aqua nods, clearly already aware of this. I follow Lea as he walks cautiously up to it. He looks into it without getting too close.

"For some reason I think we'd be better off staying here," I say.

Lea shakes his head. "Nah, we're still better off out of this world. But I'd like to know how they can open portals into here but I can't open a light or dark one."

"It must be a trap... I'm assuming you have a better understanding of what we're dealing with," Aqua says, clutching her Keyblade tighter, a determined look on her face. "Can we handle the people on the other side?"

Lea chuckles. "Well there's no doubt it's a trap, but I for one am willing to take the risk. Not sure about you guys but I'd rather not live out my days here, no sir. Besides, if we don't go through I have the feeling they're gonna come in. Come on Xion."

He has a very good point. I follow close behind as he steps into the dark depths of the portal. After Aqua and Ansem follow the the portal closes once more.

"Welcome," speaks a familiar face. One that makes me cringe inwardly.

Saix, or I should say Isa, stands before us. With eight other cloaked and hooded members that I can see. As well as an elderly man who I don't recognize, but who gives me the creeps. Lea scowls, crossing his arms over his chest.

"So nice to see you again, Isa," Lea says, tone dripping with sarcasm. "Why send me in there at all if you were just gonna spring me back out?"

"You were being troublesome, I needed you out of the way," Isa says simply. "We're after those three. But seeing as you're with them, taking you as well could hardly be helped."

Aqua's eyebrows furrow together, she points her Keyblade at the elderly man standing off to one side. He smirks in response, not seeming concerned.

"Xehanort, what have you done with Terra?" Aqua demands.

So he's the feared Xehanort...no wonder his presence is scary. Perhaps not as much as Isa to me however. I watch as Xehanort walks up to us. Lea pushes me to the side, away from him.

"Do you not know? Well no matter, you will soon enough," Xehanort says. He turns his cold eyes to me. "Is this the puppet?"

Isa nods. "Yes."

He grins. "Good, good. Take her and the troublemaker into the castle."

The castle? They must mean... No, I don't want to go back there. When I stepped into the portal for some reason I didn't consider that's where we would end up. I thought they'd want to fight and be standing outside or something. How silly could I be? They seem to be entirely prepared for this. They now have us cornered, amongst the weapons drawn I can say that I only recognize a few.

Isa reaches for me but I step back. I jump as Lea bends down slightly, his mouth by my ear.

"Just do what they say...for now," Lea mutters, his breath stirring my hair.

"What do you plan to do with us?" Aqua demands.

"You?" Xehanort says, he laughs. "Why you're going to unlock the mystery that was once The Land of Departure."

Aqua's eyes widen. Isa grabs hold of my arm, pulling me sharply down the corridor. I hear Lea grumble behind me as he's forcefully brought along behind. Turning my head, I can no longer see Aqua, Ansem or even Xehanort. They must have already left. I can only hope she'll be okay, and that she manages to find her friends.

Before I know it I'm getting shoved through an opening into The Castle that Never Was. It looks just the same as ever, same gray interior, same couches, same everything. Isa proceeds into the corridors of the castle.

"Okay, now where are you taking us?" Lea asks. "You don't have to shove me along Braig."

"Just to your old rooms," Isa says. "Master Xehanort and Xemnas will be along after returning from Castle Oblivion to explain some things to you."

When we reach my room Isa opens the door, flinging me inside. I catch myself before falling as he slams my door shut. Has everyone gotten their heart backs? He certainly doesn't act like it. I look out of my window, a sigh escaping me. It feels as though I was in here only yesterday. I still need to ask Lea how long it's been.

I sit down on my bed, smoothing down the already smooth blanket. After remaining lost in thought for more than ten minutes I slide off of the bed. I open my door slowly, peering out before sliding the door shut silently behind me. I walk quickly and quietly up towards Lea's old room. I nearly collide with Braig as I turn a corner. I step back quickly, glaring at him. I'm not fond of that man. It doesn't matter if he's supposed to have a heart now.

"Why hello there poppet," he says, peering closely into my face. "So that's what the real you looks like."

"What?" I ask, surprised.

He grins. "Now this could be interesting. See you later poppet."

I glare at him as he continues on down the stairs. Just what do they have planned with us? Nothing pleasant that's for sure. Once he's out of sight I run the rest of the way to Lea's room. I grab his knob, nearly falling forward when it doesn't turn. I knock.

"Lea it's me, Xion," I say.

The lock clicks and he opens the door. He smiles. "Hi, I was getting tired of other visitors."

He holds the door open for me, and I enter. His room looks nearly identical to mine, identical to every other organization members for that matter. I turn back around just in time for him to wrap me in a hug.

"Uh, Lea?" I ask, surprise coloring my tone.

"I remember you," he says.

I lean my head against his shoulder. "I know. And that makes me so happy."

He steps back, his eyes a mixture of sorrow and happiness. "No, since stepping into this castle I've remembered literally everything. Before that it was only fragments. It's nice to have you back Xion." His eyes light up. "And hey! You're starting to remember to get my name right!"

I giggle. "Yeah, I've got it memorized now."

He laughs, running his hand through his hair. He leans back against the wall. "This place sure brings back memories doesn't it?"

I nod. "It does... I wish Roxas was here. I don't understand how I can be back while he isn't."

"I know what you mean, but hey, don't go getting all gloomy now," Lea says. "We've gotta keep our eyes open for a way out of this place. And even though I miss Roxas, at the moment I'm honestly just glad you're back."

Even though I'm pretty sure he's just saying this to try and cheer me up, I still find myself smiling.

"Thanks Lea. You're a really great friend," I say.

He looks away, his cheeks turning red again. "Yeah, yeah."

I laugh, sitting down on his bed. He joins in my laughter after a moment, coming over to sit beside me. He grins, opening his mouth to say something just as his door is pulled open. In walks our old leader, Xemnas. Closely followed by Xehanort.

Lea gets to his feet, his expression suddenly serious. I get up more slowly. Xehanort smiles, while Xemnas appears somewhat lost in thought and almost as though he doesn't want to be here.

"Good, this way I can speak to you both at the same time," Xehanort says.

 **Authors Note:** Hello! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! :) I intend to write about whats happening with Aqua in a companion fic, I'm planning to post the first chapter of it soonish. Anyway, please review! Thanks!


	4. Chapter Four: Complete Again

Chapter Four: Complete Again

I stare incredulously at the elderly man before me. Lea scoffs at him.

"You want us to rejoin the Organization?" I ask, shock coloring my tone. "But why?"

Lea laughs sarcastically. "And what makes you think we'd be willing to do that?"

Xehanort folds his hands behind his back. His smirk sends a chill up my spine. I am relatively certain now that he is worse than Isa, and Xemnas as well. Something about his presence just shows how cruel he is.

"Hmm, but I think you will want to," Xehanort says with a smirk. "And just Xion actually. We could kill you."

Lea's face hardens. "What do you mean by thinking that we'll want to?"

"It would perhaps be better to show them," Xemnas says.

Xehanort nods, seemingly pleased with this idea. He leads the way out of the room leaving the rest of us to follow. I glance up at Lea, curious if he has any idea what this might be about. However he's staring straight ahead, his eyes worried. They seem awfully sure of themselves, so chances are, it's going to be something that will be able to get us to do what they want.

After walking down towards right near the opening to the basement Xehanort unlocks and pulls a door open. Xemnas gestures that Lea and I should enter first. I step inside, looking around. It appears to be a bedroom, but it's not in any of the places that bedrooms are usually placed.

Air gets caught in my throat when my eyes fall onto the bed. Roxas lays there. He looks nearly the same as when I had last seen him, only a little older. How can this be? I move to run towards his bed only for Lea to stop me by putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Is this really him? Or...?" he glances at me as he speaks. A look I don't miss. He wonders if the person before us could be a puppet.

Xemnas shakes his head. "No it is really him."

"What's wrong with him?" I ask, glaring at Xehanort.

Again it's Xemnas who answers. "Nothing. He has been placed into a long sleep. He will awaken naturally in the next few days."

Lea releases his grip on my arm and I walk over to Roxas. He's sleeping soundly...peacefully. One thing I notice is that his bangs are now too long. I touch his hand lightly before turning to see a satisfied expression on Xehanort's face. He knows he now has both of us in the palm of his hand, which is surely right where he wants us.

"So, I'm guessing your getting us to stay has something to do with Roxas's safety?" Lea asks, his voice as cold as ice. A voice I know I wouldn't want to be on the other side of.

Xemnas smirks, while Xehanort nods. The old man walks up to Roxas, peering down at him before turning back to face Lea and me.

"Something like that," Xehanort responds.

My eyebrows furrow. "What can you want from me? I'm not real. A puppet can't replace the real thing. I don't belong in this world."

"We need a thirteenth member," Xehanort says simply, as though I should already know. "You three are best friends, correct? Xion, if you want your two friends to live, you will listen to me and do whatever I ask."

I bite my lip worriedly. "Why me?"

"You are the closest to an empty slate," Xehanort says. "That will be helpful."

Xemnas frowns slightly. "What is your decision?"

I stare back defiantly before looking at Lea. He's staring at his boots, anger clear in his eyes. He is changed. I mean he's still the same person, he's still the Axel I knew. But this new more caring person is new to me. Even before my thoughts drift to times spent with Roxas, I've already made up my mind.

"Fine," I say, looking away. "So long as you promise not to hurt them."

Xehanort glances at my red haired friend. "Just so long as he and Roxas remain within this castle without complaint."

Lea's eyes narrow as he only glares at him in reply before turning away entirely. Xehanort and Xemnas turn to leave.

"Wait," I say. "Will I be going on missions?"

"I have not yet decided," Xehanort replies. "If the need arises, then yes."

"You can't do this to her!" Lea yells suddenly. "You can't change her."

What does he mean? Xehanort gives him a look of great dislike. "I can, besides she's just a puppet. Take care you don't anger me, meddlesome Keyblade wielder."

As they leave the room Lea growls under his breath. Perhaps feeling my gaze on him he turns my way.

"Lea? What's wrong?" I ask.

He sighs. "You don't know what you've gotten yourself into. He's just going to try to turn you into another clone of himself."

I frown, looking at him curiously. "What do you mean?"

He sits down on the edge of Roxas's bed before looking at me sadly. I sit down beside him, wrapping my arms around my knees as I wait for him to explain.

"That's the plan, Xehanort's trying to make 13 Xehanort's. 13 beings of darkness to fight against seven beings of light," Lea tells me. "Apparently you're his next target, since Sora failed."

"He tried to get Sora to join the darkness?" I ask, my eyes widening with surprise.

Lea nods. "Yeah, and he almost managed to. Not that Sora wanted to of course. Agh, it's hard to explain."

"At least he isn't after Roxas," I say, looking over my shoulder at my friend.

"I don't see the difference," Lea mutters.

I try and fail to catch his eye, as he seems determined not to look at me. "Thanks Lea."

He shakes his head. "You have no reason to thank me. We probably would have been better off in the realm of darkness, heartless and all."

"Not really, then what would have happened to Roxas?" I ask.

He nods, chuckling darkly. "You do have a point there."

"So," I begin, smiling at him. "What's it like having a heart now?"

"Well, turns out it's more complicated then we had thought," Lea says. "But it is nice not having these weird muddled emotions anymore, now they're just all back. But how to explain it... You know what Xion? I think you already have them."

My eyes widen. "What do you mean? How could I?"

He smiles crookedly at me. "You and Roxas, you always seemed to have feelings. You could laugh, be sad, you could get your feelings hurt. And you genuinely care about others."

"Oh," I say.

Closing my eyes I place my hand over my heart. Is that what having a heart is? But then, are my emotions real? I glance back over at Roxas. For a moment I envy him sleeping soundly like that, without a worry in the world. Of course that will all change once he wakes up.

I look up, feeling Lea's eyes on me. Concern doesn't fade from his eyes fast enough for me not to notice. Is he worried about me?

"You know what sounds really good right about now?" Lea asks, his eyes regaining their usual playful glint.

"What's that?" I ask, smiling at him, but in truth already guessing.

"Sea Salt ice cream," Lea says, confirming my thoughts. "You know I haven't had any since you and Roxas left. Which was nearly two years ago now."

So that's how long it's been. "You haven't?"

He shakes his head. "Nah, it just wouldn't be the same without you are Roxas, you know?"

I nod. I can't imagine going to get ice cream without Lea or Roxas either. I sigh, resting my chin on my hand.

"They'll never let us get some," I say.

Lea doesn't respond, frowning down at the floor. He gets to his feet suddenly, holding his hand out to me. I place my hand in it, standing up.

"Come on," he says.

He pulls me along with him out of the room. I follow willingly, glancing back at Roxas's door. I suppose he should be fine by himself for now.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

He grins back at me, still not letting go of my hand. "Getting ice cream of course."

"But how?" I ask, surprise coloring my tone. As strict as they're already being it doesn't make sense to anger them more.

He leads me up into the gray room. For a moment I'm surprised that I don't see Isa standing in his usual spot in the front of the room. But I suppose things are a bit different now. And if everyone has hearts, what use are everyday missions?

After a moment I spot Isa sitting on a couch, deep in conversation with Braig. Neither of them seem happy about something. Isa's eyebrows furrow as we approach them.

"Hello again, Poppet," Braig says.

"What do you want?" Isa asks, watching us suspiciously.

"Ice cream," Lea says.

I find my lips creeping upwards into a smile from his goofy tone. Isa stares at us incredulously, but Braig bursts out laughing.

"Ice cream?" Isa asks, seeming almost confused.

Lea grins. "Yeah, ice cream. We're gonna celebrate the three of us being back together again. Even if Roxas is gonna sleep through it."

Isa's scowl deepens. "What makes you think we'll let you get ice cream? Xehanort left strict orders that you were not to leave for anything...let alone _ice cream_."

"Come on, have a heart. Go fetch the kids some ice cream," Braig says, clapping Isa's shoulder.

Isa whips around to stare at him as if he's lost his mind. "You expect me to get them ice cream?"

"Yeah," Braig says, nodding seriously before losing composure and laughing. "Remember I'm in charge while Xehanort and Xemnas are gone."

Isa gets to his feet, shooting Lea a glare before opening a portal and stepping through. I look over at Braig. He's clearly thoroughly enjoying this, as he continues laughing loudly.

"I am so enjoying ordering him around," Braig tells us. "Enjoy your ice cream, hope he doesn't poison it. Must say, I'm surprised to see you with a puppet Lea, how long has this little romantic thing been going on?"

As heat rises up into my face I'm suddenly aware that Lea is still holding my hand. Embarrassed I pull my hand from his, looking away. Why would he think that? As he just pointed out I'm a puppet.

"It's not a thing," I mutter, unable to look up.

Lea however doesn't respond, placing his hand on my shoulder he leads me over to a couch across the room. I sit down beside him.

"Lighten up," Lea tells me. "He was only kidding. Like he was having fun annoying Isa."

My embarrassment only increases, because I took him so seriously. I don't have much time to be embarrassed however as Isa steps back out of a portal. He spots us quickly, and striding over, pretty much slams the two ice creams into Lea's hand before stepping back through the portal without a word.

Lea hands me mine, a small frown lining his forehead. I take a bite, enjoying the familiar taste.

"Does Isa have his heart back?" I ask before taking another bite.

Lea sighs. "That's complicated. Remember how I said they're gonna turn you into basically another Xehanort?" When I nod he continues. "From what I can tell he's already at least half Xehanort. Believe it or not before he lost his heart he was very different. You might have actually liked him."

Half Xehanort... No wonder he still acts like he doesn't have a heart. And they're gonna try to do the same thing to me...

"Don't worry," Lea mutters, bending closer to my ear. "I won't let them do that to you."

His eyes burn with resolve. I smile at him, he's a really sweet person, even if he'd rather nobody discovered this. I hesitate briefly before leaning against him. I feel him looking at me before he takes a bite of his ice cream, turning his gaze elsewhere.


	5. Chapter Five: Percentage

Chapter Five: Percentage

"Okay, 22 more points for Xion..." Lea says, scribbling the numbers on a piece of paper. "Gee, I had better take this up a notch."

I laugh softly, watching as Lea deliberates the next word to put on the chipped and almost ruined scrabble board. Lea said he found the game about to be placed in a trash ben. It is a game I've never played, and yet so far, I'm beating Lea. After a day of boredom and worry sitting by Roxas's bed it's nice to enjoy something fun for a change. Lea grumbles in frustration, lifting two letters and glaring at the fact that there are only the same amount left on the floor.

"You could just forfeit," I joke, grinning at him when he sighs with frustration yet again.

"Give up without a fight? Never! Got it memorized?" Lea grins in response, turning to his letters once more.

My eyes shift to Roxas, who is still fast asleep. He should be waking up soon, according to what Xemnas said. Once he's awake, maybe things will feel a little closer to what used to be normal. But nothing about this is like what it used to be. Neither Lea or I having any missions to go on? Lea joining me in here early in the morning, where we chat. Not being able to meet at the top of the clock-tower for ice cream. It's all strange. And yet Lea has managed to make me not be able to worry very often. He has kept me smiling. We haven't once brought up the topic of my being turned into another Xehanort again. And I'm glad, if it is inevitable I'd rather not be stuck thinking about it.

I watch Lea as he taps his chin with a gloved finger, his expression one of frustration and deep concentration. I've never really thought about it before but he really is...hmm, what's the word I've overheard used a few times by girls in Twilight Town before...oh that's right, handsome. Especially now that he fully has his heart back, which might not make a lot of sense to some. But I think it has to do with the kindness that followed from it. He looks up suddenly, meeting my eye.

"What's up?" he asks, pausing with three letters in his hand.

Heat rises into my face as I look down at my hands. "Nothing."

"Trust me, that guy is gonna be just fine. He's just sleeping is all," Lea says. "Doesn't have a care in the world."

"I know," I say with a smile. "So, have you figured out the next word yet?"

Lea looks at the letters in his hand, before frowning at something over my head. I turn around, frowning as well when I spot the person in the doorway. Why has Isa come down here? I wonder if he's supposed to deliver a message or something.

"This is ridiculous," Isa says, shaking his head at us. "There is lots that always needs done here. And you two decide to play a silly board game while moping until your friend wakes up."

Lea shoots me a grin before responding. "But you see, when you haven't been assigned any missions, it's _fun_ to hang out playing games with friends."

Isa turns as if to leave before turning back to look at us again. "Your friend will wake by 10 p.m., how about doing something actually useful until then?"

"Like what?" I ask quietly.

"There are some boxes just dropped off in the gray room...you both could move them into our storage room," Isa says. "...Shouldn't take long."

With that he finally does leave, closing the door behind him. Lea places some letters on the board.

"Hardly matters now. You're gonna beat me anyway," Lea says. "Congrats, you won. Now the score is five games won by you and...ugh, two won by me. How are you so good at this?"

I smile. "Should we go move some boxes then?"

Lea gets to his feet, stretching. "Why not, we've got a few hours of time to kill before 10."

He offers me a hand up which I accept. I walk alongside him until we reach the gray room, which is entirely empty save for one organization member who lays across a couch unmoving. I can't see his face but the shade of his dark hair shows that he isn't someone I've seen before.

I quickly spot the pile of boxes and containers neatly stacked where Saix used to always stand. We each lift a couple before heading off for the organizations storage room. There's a note placed on top of each one saying where they are supposed to go along the shelves. It takes us several trips to get everything in there then we begin on the organizing.

I make a mistake, lifting three boxes and drop the top one. Setting the other two back down, I carefully try to put all of the many papers away. Considering they all look like official papers I'll get in trouble if someone sees me shifting through the contents like this. The word 'Xehanort' catches my eye and I glance down at the neatly printed words. My eyes widen and I re-read it quickly.

"Lea, come here," I say.

"Hmm? What is it Xion?" he asks, bending down beside me.

I show him the paper, and his eyebrows furrow. It reads like this:

 _ **Xehanort percentages changed from last week:**_

 _ **Braig 83%**_

 _ **Up 2% from last week; continues to steadily rise.**_

 _ **Dulor 95%**_

 _ **Up 4% from last week; has lost nearly all sense of who he was.**_

 _ **Isa 62%**_

 _ **Up 10% from last week; gaining momentum after his last mission.**_

 _ **Mariaul 45%**_

 _ **Down 8% from last week; is fighting the hardest against it. The one most likely to need a replacement.**_

 _ **Xemnas 78%**_

 _ **Down 5% from last week; the first time his percentage has gone down. Worrisome.**_

"Just what are you two doing? I don't remember telling you that you were allowed to go through the boxes."

I jump, dropping the paper on the ground. Isa glares at us as he strides over. Lea picks the paper up off of the ground, getting to his feet swiftly. He puts the paper into Isa's hand, his eyes hardened.

"How can you willingly stay here when you know he's turning you into another _him_ ," Lea asks incredulously. "Really Isa, what are... Isa?"

Isa's eyes have widened with shock as he quickly scans the paper again, his hand crumbling it slightly.

"Is this what their plan is?" Isa mutters, clearly not expecting a response. "No...that makes no sense. And yet..."

Lea crosses his arm with a scowl. "Did you really not know?"

Isa shoves the paper back at him before opening a portal and stepping through. Lea steps forward but it snaps shut almost immediately behind him. Lea sighs with frustration, bending down beside me he starts haphazardly throwing the papers back into the box. Once he's finished and is sitting staring silently at the floor. I calmly begin making them look more orderly. I don't want to anger anyone here.

"How could he not know?" Lea mutters half to himself.

I close the box, putting it away before sitting down beside him. "You two were best friends, right?"

"Yeah." His eyes are intense as he meets mine. "You better not give into Xehanort, you hear?"

I smile at him, placing my hand on top of his briefly. "I don't plan to."

He smiles in reply after a few moments. He lifts the box and peering at the note briefly sticks it up on the shelf it belongs on. I get to my feet behind him. Just as Braig walks in.

"Hey guys. You aren't snooping are you?" Braig asks, squinting at my face. I nearly let out a sigh of relief when I see his eyes teasing.

"Of course not," I say. "Why would you think that?"

"As if! You two are looking oddly suspicious," he says, turning his gaze to Lea.

However Lea is clearly in no mood to be teased. I can tell that by one quick glance at his face. Right when I think he's about to get angry he simply looks away without a word. Braig steps backwards with a frown.

"Okay, now I really am suspicious," he says.

"Suspicious of what Braig?" the deep voice of Xemnas asks, as he turns into the room.

"These two..." Braig says with a smirk.

Xemnas glances at both of us before saying anything. He smiles slightly. "Everything they do Braig, could be taken as suspicious. They aren't loyal to us."

He steps past us, lifting the box with the percentage chart off of the shelf before leaving again.

"I've got my eye on you two," Braig says. I can't tell if he's teasing or serious as he follows Xemnas out of the room.

"Come on Xion, lets get out of this dusty room," Lea mutters, running his hand through his hair.

I don't tell Lea this, but after seeing that chart I'm terrified of being turned into Xehanort. That chart just made it all seem so much more real. And I'm not sure if there's anything I can do to really fight against it. At least perhaps I can ensure the safety of my friends. Unless Xehanort really does end up needing another member...


	6. Chapter Six: 10 pm

Chapter Six: 10 p.m.

"So Dulor is Luxord..." I say thoughtfully.

I just figured out that spelling in my mind, while Lea informed me that Mariaul is Marluxia. Apparently he has refused to fight Sora once because he was ordered to. No wonder he's the one most likely to need a replacement.

"Who do you think that guy was in the gray room earlier?" I ask.

Lea gets to his feet and begins pacing, his arms crossed and a thoughtful expression on his face. Mid stride he lets out a sigh, coming to a halt.

"I have no idea, didn't see his face," Lea mutters. "Did you get a good look at him?"

My bangs fall into my face as I shake my head no. "I just don't think I've seen him before."

Sighing once again in frustration Lea comes over and sits down hard beside me. I frown, lost in thought as I try to piece all of the information together. A sudden motion behind me makes me jump, and I look over to see Roxas sitting up and holding his head.

"Roxas!" I say grinning.

Lea claps him on the shoulder. "Hey buddy!"

Roxas's eyes widen as he looks between the two of us. He looks down again, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Are you okay?" I ask him, worry creeping into my tone.

"No, this can't be real," he mutters. Looking upwards again he meets my eyes cautiously, frowning.

"Trust me, it's real. Though I still don't know how it is myself..." Lea says, his eyebrows furrowing.

"So, you're really here?" Roxas asks, to which Lea nods. "Xion?"

I nod, smiling. "Yes Roxas. I told you I would see you again, remember? Even though this isn't quite what I meant."

He grins. I frown, peering closer at him as I see his eyes swell with tears. He laughs slightly, wiping them away. His eyes catch sight of the gloves on his hands, he looks over my head and around the room, a look of alarm coming over his face.

"What are we doing back here? Is Sora sleeping again?" Roxas asks, he asks the last bit in an accusatory way that almost makes me laugh.

I look up at Lea who shakes his head no. "He's perfectly fine...last I heard that is. As for what we're doing back here...I'll let Xion explain that. I'll be back in a little while."

"Did they give you a mission?" I ask him curiously.

He shakes his head, crossing his arms over his chest. "Nope, nothing like that. I just have to go and check something. I'll see you two in a bit. Maybe we can get Braig to get us ice cream or something."

With that Lea leaves. Roxas gets off of the bed, stretching before sitting back down beside me. I smile at him, wrapping my arms around my knees.

Roxas frowns. "Who's Braig?"

"Oh, that's Xigbar," I tell him.

"Oh. So, do you have any idea how you're back Xion?" Roxas asks.

I shake my head. "Sadly, no, I don't."

"Why are we here? Is Xemnas back?" Roxas asks.

"Yeah, he is. But I don't think he's the one in charge at the moment. It looks like Xehanort is," I tell him, "Xehanort has us trapped here. Before that I was trapped in the dark realm."

"Hmm...but how can we be back and Sora be awake? That just doesn't make any sense," Roxas says. "Any theories?"

I frown. "No, but I bet if we look through Xehanort's records we could probably find out...wonder if that's what Lea's doing."

"Who?" Roxas frowns.

"Lea is Axel's real name," I tell him with a smile.

I lead the way out of his makeshift room and over towards the storage room. If there's nothing here I'll go up to the research room. But honestly the files lined along these shelves look pretty promising. This room is probably less watched than the research room as well. Stretching up I reach the first box with files easily. Setting it on the floor I open the first one with Roxas pulling open another.

"So, why are you and Axel—Lea, staying here? I know Xehanort told you to, but why listen?" Roxas asks me.

I put that file back and pick up another. "Well, we couldn't leave while he was keeping you hostage silly. And besides, we really have no way to escape."

"Well I'm not asleep anymore so let's try and find away. If we put our heads together I'm sure we'll find a way," Roxas tells me reassuringly.

I smile at him, once again noticing his too-long bangs. He's a bit taller but I suppose that's to be expected. I am too. I shift through the file, setting it back in the box with a sigh. These clearly aren't the ones we're looking for. In fact they are about missions from before he or I were members.

"Oh and Roxas, for now don't try to leave okay?" I say, lifting the box back up after Roxas puts his file back within. "I don't want to think of what they might do to you otherwise."

Roxas doesn't seem too pleased with this, clearly hesitating before agreeing. But at last he does, perhaps spotting the worry within my eyes.

"Okay, if you insist," Roxas tells me. "It's really good to see you again Xion."

I smile, putting the box back onto the shelf before lifting up another across the way. "It's good to see you too. Now the three of us are back together again."

"Yeah!" Roxas says with a grin.

Roxas lifts a file thumbing through it as he leans back against a shelf with a yawn. I wonder how he can still be sleepy, unless whatever they gave him is leaving him groggy. I pick up a different one with a frown.

"It's so weird to be back. I mean I had just accepted that I was apart of Sora. Thought I'd be apart of him forever," Roxas tells me. He lifts a different box from higher up.

I wouldn't know exactly what he's means. After disappearing I have no memories at all. But then it became as if I never existed while Roxas was a true Nobody.

"Just what are you two doing?" Lea asks from the doorway.

I look over at him, surprise nearly causing me to drop the box. Lea strides over to us. He looks slightly irritated, which also surprises me. Walking up to me, he snatches the box from my hands, setting it back onto the shelf before placing his hand on my shoulder with a sigh.

"Look, it's not worth the trouble you guys will get into," Lea tells us.

My eyebrows furrow into a frown. "But don't you want to find out everything you can about what's going on? If we're careful, they won't catch us. Besides we could always come up with some excuse."

He nods. "Of course I do. But believe me, it is not worth it. When things calm down, and they start trusting us. We'll look into things more, okay?"

Roxas crosses his arms. "Then what _are_ we supposed to do?"

"For now, we wait," Lea says.

I meet his eyes anxiously. "But how long do we have?"

"I'm working on that. Things will be okay," Lea tells me. He flicks my bangs out of my face with a smile. "Let's all just go to bed for now. It's getting late."

I follow him out of the room. Roxas catches up with us after putting his box of files away. He sighs, catching both mine and Lea's attention.

"I only just woke up," Roxas grumbles. He and Lea start laughing and I find myself joining in.

A smile remains on my face as I walk towards my room. At least we have Roxas back. I just hope this time, no one or nothing can pull the three of us apart again.

* * *

 **Lea's Point of View**

I sift through a pile of random papers as silently and swiftly as possible. So far I've only found small nuggets of info. At least I'm fairly up to speed on everything Sora and Riku have been doing to hinder Xehanort so far. But the more information I can find on who each of his members are, along with everything else, the better. And more I can report to Yen Sid.

The sound of footsteps makes me freeze. I set the papers down before slipping behind a bookshelf as silently as is possible. I listen intently, breathing quietly. The footsteps come closer and I hold my breath, hoping that whomever it is doesn't decide to peer behind this bookshelf...for whatever their reason might be. Luckily, the person comes to a halt what sounds like a few feet away. I hear the rustling of papers. Hmm...one of Xehanort's lackeys? Or could it be Xion come snooping again. Placing my hand on the corner of the shelf, but still out of the persons sight, I peer around cautiously. The persons back is to me but whomever it is, they're far too tall to be Xion or even Roxas.

As I watch them the person pulls their hood down, revealing long blue hair. Isa. And gauging by the way he's looking around cautiously he shouldn't really be snooping through papers either.

I step out from between the bookshelves. Isa jumps before glaring at me.

"Lea, what are you doing here?" he demands.

"Just some research...you?" I ask, opening a notebook and flipping through it.

"...Where are Roxas and the puppet? Don't they want to help?" Isa asks, entirely skipping over my question I might add.

"Don't call Xion a puppet. And they aren't here because I figure if someones gonna get in trouble for snooping I want it to be me," I tell him, frowning. "Are you gonna turn me in?"

Isa scowls at me for a moment, before a hint of a smile comes over his face as he chuckles.

"Well how could I? When I'm doing the exact same thing," he says, resuming looking through the box.

I grin. Did he actually just laugh? I take a stack of notebooks from one of the shelves before sitting at a table. He brings his own stack, sitting down as well. Well then, maybe there's a tiny ray of hope for him after all.

 **Authors Note:** Hi everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. :) Just a small note, but I pretty much go with the whole 'Nobodies don't age, except in special cases', as such Lea in this story is 17 as I personally think he was about 15 in Birth by Sleep.


	7. Chapter Seven: First Mission

Chapter Seven: First Mission

My boots thud softly on the hard clear flooring as I follow Braig to Xehanort's chamber. It's in apart of the castle that I've never been in. Apparently they need me for a mission. I honestly wasn't expecting one, at least not so soon. I hope it isn't something that will hinder Sora too much. One thing that worries me is that I haven't even seen Lea or Roxas today to tell them, Braig came and woke me up. It must still be pretty early.

Braig knocks on the door when we reach the entrance to Xehanort's chamber. He doesn't wait for a response as he swings the door open, gesturing that I should go inside.

I enter into a sitting room where Xehanort is sitting in a semi extravagant armchair. A man I think is Xemnas at first glance stands before him. But when he turns to look at me I realize that he definitely is not, though he greatly resembles him.

"Braig, Xion, good," Xehanort says, glancing at me before turning his eyes to Braig who's shutting the door quietly.

Trying not to be nervous I move to stand beside the man who's already there while Braig leans against the wall behind us.

"Xion, you are to accompany Braig and my younger self on a mission to rescue one of our number," Xehanort tells me. "He is being held captive by an old friend of mine, Yen Sid. Do not even attempt to get away if you want your friends to remain safe. Do anything Braig or Xehanort tells you. If the master of the tower gives you any resistance, engage only as long as you have to to get away. However something tells me that might not be necessary."

I nod. "Understood."

The younger Xehanort opens a portal and Braig and I follow him into its depths. He leads the way through an opening and I step out onto grass. A light wind stirs my hair, knocking my bangs into my face. I brush them back, taking in my surroundings. The sky here is beautiful. However we're only on a small swath of land, covered in grass with many bushes scattered around. Not far in front of us is a tower so crooked for a moment I worry if it's about to fall. But on a closer examination I think it was designed that way on purpose, as for why? I don't know.

Braig strides up to the door, confidently trying the doorknob. It swings open easily. Looking back over at the young Xehanort and I he shrugs before stepping forward...only to be sent spiraling back into a bush. He gets to his feet as younger Xehanort approaches the door cautiously, looking inside.

"Should have known I couldn't just waltz in there, as if!" Braig says, brushing leaves off of his coat.

I walk up to the doorway. I cautiously stretch my palm towards the door, intending to touch the unknown force only slightly, however Young Xehanort knocks my hand away before I can. He shakes his head no, before stepping back thoughtfully.

"What sort of unknown force is this?" Young Xehanort mutters.

"Well we have to get in so can you just try to bring it down already?" Braig asks.

Young Xehanort nods. "I think I can handle this."

Summoning a Keyblade, he uses it and his hand to throw some unknown magic at the doorway. Though nothing looks different he smiles as though pleased and steps inside easily. I follow after him. I am really beginning to wonder who this Yen Sid is. He must be very powerful to have put such a spell on the door, and for Xehanort to tell us not to engage him in a fight. Maybe he could help Roxas, Lea and I get away. He must be on Sora's side if he's holding a member of the organization hostage.

Braig pulls forth his Arrowguns, taking the lead as we head through the mysterious tower. At last we reach a room near the top. My first thought is that it looks like a study...yet not quite. Braig scowls, resting one of his guns on his shoulder.

"Now where could he have hidden him," he mutters, beginning to circle the room.

I walk up to a desk with a large throne-like chair behind it. As I reach out to touch the wood I notice a shimmer in the air in front of me. I leap back, summoning my Keyblade as a tall man with a blue pointy hat and long gray beard appear before me. He gives me a glare before looking over my head.

"I had not thought you so bold as to come here to free one of your seekers of darkness," the man whom I'm assuming is Yen Sid, says.

"Yes, well, we need him back," Young Xehanort says, standing in front of a bookshelf. "It appears he's behind here. You two keep him distracted while I get the replica."

Replica? Does he mean another puppet, like me? I don't have time to puzzle over it as Young Xehanort uses magic to reveal a secret door behind the bookshelf. Yen Sid however sighs, surprising me.

"I suppose it really doesn't matter now...here, take him," Yen Sid says.

He moves his hand in a sweeping motion and someone with silver hair falls on the floor before me. I jump back, before letting out a gasp and running over to him.

"Riku?" I say, surprise coloring my tone. What is he doing here? And why is he working for Xehanort?

He pushes himself up, before giving me a glare. "I'm not Riku! And who in the world are you?"

So he must be a fake...just like me. I look down at my feet as I hear the sound of a portal opening behind me.

"Why do you give him to us without any resistance?" Young Xehanort asks.

"Because there would be no point in keeping him now, so you might as well take him," Yen Sid says. "Now begone from here!"

Braig grabs my arm and hauls me into the portal. Young Xehanort follows with the replica Riku who seems to be fighting him to get away. Stepping backward I bump into someone. I turn around swiftly taking a few steps back and away. There stands the older Xehanort grinning as he looks at the fake Riku. A chill runs up my spine as he pulls out his Keyblade as Braig and Young Xehanort hold replica Riku still.

"He's ready," Xehanort says happily.

I watch as the tip of his Keyblade alights with some sort of magic that he shoots directly at the fake Riku. I hear a sharp intake of breath from him and instinctively look away. When I look up again I find that Braig and Young Xehanort have let go of him and he stands looking downwards, his bangs covering his face. Older Xehanort lets his Keyblade vanish as I run over to the Riku replica.

"Are you okay?" I ask, before turning around and glaring at Xehanort. "What did you do to him?"

His grin widens in response. I look back at fake Riku as he slowly looks up, his eyes glazed over. I gasp. His eyes are now an amber-like gold and his ears come to a point. When his eyes regain their focus, he smirks, looking over at the older Xehanort.

"Marvelous," Xehanort says. "Come here Riku."

He does what he asks, moving over to stand beside him calmly. Braig walks up to me, he seems amused by my horrified expression.

"What about Poppet?" he asks.

I take a step back but he grabs my upper arm, seeming to pick up on my urge to run. Xehanort doesn't even look at me as he shakes his head no.

"She isn't ready," he says simply. "Just take her back to the castle. This Riku is coming with me for now."

"You've got it," Braig says, "Come on Poppet."

Feeling numb I follow behind Braig as he leads the way back towards the World that Never Was. However right in the entrance he turns to grin at me.

"Enjoy your time with Tiger and Flamesilocks. You're next, so you can't have much time left," Braig chuckles, stepping through the opening.

So that's the last step to becoming a Xehanort...that just can't happen. I won't let it. I take deep breaths, struggling to calm down. However try as I might I just can't.

"Go inside," Young Xehanort tells me irritably.

I step inside the Castle that Never Was...and nearly collide with Lea. I stare up at him without speaking and he placing his hands on my shoulders looking into my eyes anxiously.

"Xion? Are you okay? Did they do anything to you?" he asks, his words almost jumbled.

Moisture fills my eyes and I look away, nodding. "I'm fine, Lea. They just took me on a mission, I hope you weren't too worried."

He steps back, and when he speaks his voice is calmer, though still containing a hint of concern, "Of course I was worried. You just disappeared."

I still don't meet his eye though I can tell he's trying to meet mine. "...I'm sorry."

"Hey, Xion!" Roxas says, I hear his footfalls as he approaches. "Where were you?"

"A mission," I repeat. "Sorry if I worried you."

"Don't worry about it," Lea says, in a more happy tone as he reaches over and tousles my hair.

"So, did it go okay?" Roxas asks.

I look up at him sharply, before running past both of them. I hear Lea yell my name but I don't stop. I don't stop running until I'm in my room. Flinging the door open I let it shut loudly behind me. I lay down on my bed, curling into a ball as the tears start falling... How did everything come to this?

* * *

The sound of my door opening startles me from the beginnings of a dream, a dream which I honestly remember nothing of already. I sit up slowly, just barely making out a tall figure carrying what looks like a tray. I relax as I recognize the familiar head of spiky hair.

"Hello, Lea," I say, as he flips on my light.

He sits down on my bed, setting the tray down beside me. On a plate is what looks like a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and a glass of milk.

"I made that myself so you better eat it," he tells me, grinning teasingly.

I giggle slightly, picking up the glass of milk. "Thank you Lea, that was really thoughtful of you."

He runs his fingers through his hair, a faint reddish color becoming apparent in his cheeks. "Well, I know you haven't eaten yet."

I take a sip of the cool liquid before staring into its depths. I don't know how much time passes before Lea takes the cup from me, setting it back onto the tray none too gently. I look up startled as he grabs my hands in his.

"All right, that's enough of that," he says. "What happened?"

"N-nothing," I mumble, trying to smile.

He sighs. "No secrets okay? Now tell me, what has you so freaked out?"

Tears fill my eyes again as I meet his that are filled with concern for me. Moving around the tray I throw my arms around him, burying my face into his coat. For the first time I truly know what it is to just cry. Everything looks so hopeless, I can't bare thinking about inevitably turning into another Xehanort. And I know Lea told me I shouldn't worry, but how can I not? There isn't anything he or anyone can do. I've just spent a couple months in the realm of darkness, have finally been reunited with my friends, and now I'm going to become Xehanort. A fate I consider worse than any other.

Lea brushes my bangs back gently, wrapping his arms around me. "...What happened on your mission?"

Not moving, my reply comes muffled as a result, "I went with Braig and the younger Xehanort to rescue a replica of Riku...have you met him?"

I feel him nod. "Yeah, I've met him. Go on."

"Well, after we got him out of Yen Sid's tower the older Xehanort came and he..." I trail off, taking a deep breath. "And he turned him into him. His eyes turned gold and his ears changed, and he stopped fighting against them entirely."

"...So they decided to give him up," Lea mutters.

I sit back slowly, frowning. "What do you mean?"

He runs his hand through his hair again. "Well, in order to give some of the seven pure lights more time to prepare, and to find the 7th,Yen Sid thought they should throw a wrench in Xehanort's plans. Abducting the Riku replica was just one of many things done to stall him."

As he speaks I find myself calming down slightly.

He grabs my hand, locking his fingers with mine and smiles. "They're gonna defeat Xehanort and his 13 darknesses...and you Xion, aren't gonna be one of the 13."

"How can you be sure?" I ask, looking down at our hands.

He sighs. "I can't. But so long as me and Roxas are around we'll make sure you stay you."

I smile, appreciating him not just assuring me falsely that things will be okay. "Thank you, Lea."

He looks away briefly. "Sure."

Removing his hand from mine he wipes the tears from my face with his gloved hand before getting to his feet.

"Get some rest, it's late. But don't forget to eat that," he tells me, pointing at the tray.

I nod. "I will, don't worry."

He grins in reply. "Good. I'll see you in the morning then."

He leaves, giving me one last smile before he flips my light back off. The only light now is coming from my window, but it's enough to eat by. I stare at the door for a moment before taking another sip of the milk. I smile slightly, looking at the sloppy sandwich. It was so thoughtful of Lea, who typically avoids making any kind of food, to bring me something.


	8. Chapter Eight: Not So Subtle Changes

Chapter Eight: Not So Subtle Changes

I step into the Castle that Never Was behind Mariaul and Young Xehanort, we just finished a recon mission in Neverland, though I still don't know quite what the purpose of it was. I hold onto the ice cream sticks. Mariaul and the young Xehanort let me retrieve them from Twilight Town, saying I deserved them since I've been working with them without any complaint.

Looking around I quickly spot Lea laughing as Roxas speaks animatedly to him. Glancing upwards Roxas spots me and waves, causing Lea to look over as well. He grins, gesturing that I should join them.

"Hey guys," I say, holding out an ice cream to each of them.

Roxas's eyes light up. "Sea Salt ice cream! But how did you get it?"

"They said we deserved it for good behavior," I tell him with a smile.

I sit down beside Roxas, taking a bite of my ice cream. Roxas lets out a sorrowful sigh, simply staring at his ice cream.

"Something wrong?" Lea asks him.

"Well, it's not the same eating this without sitting on top of the clock-tower and watching the sunset like we used to," Roxas says, his eyes downcast.

"Don't worry, we'll get to go up there again. Right Lea?" I say, turning my gaze to my red-headed friend.

He nods at me, grinning. "Yeah, count on it."

Roxas smiles at both of us, finally taking a big bite out of the salty but still sweet, goodness. The gray room has emptied except for Isa who's paying no attention to us over in a corner as he goes over a mission roster that Braig left for him to figure out. He began on it before I left on the mission, and is still showing no sign of putting it down.

"It is getting kinda dull in here isn't it," Lea says, breaking the silence when we're halfway through our ice cream. He looks at me, grinning crookedly. "Oh hey Xion, I actually beat Roxas at scrabble today."

I laugh softly as Roxas scowls teasingly, crossing his arms over his chest. Soon we're all laughing, causing Isa to look up from across the room. However he simply scowls, shaking his head as he goes back to the papers in his hand.

A smile remains on my face as I look between my two friends. Everything between the three of us is so different, and yet at same time, almost as it has always been. However we have each changed individually. Lea has his heart back and thus is now very caring, but he's also more silly, or serious at times than he was before. Roxas is more mature than when I last saw him, I can tell he's been through a lot of hurt. Sometimes they make me forget that I'm just a puppet, with a fake Keyblade. As for how I've changed? Except for growing taller and my hair getting longer, I'm not entirely certain yet if I did.

There were times in the past when I felt slightly left out, they knew each other better and for longer than they had known me. But now no one is amongst the three of us is ever left out. Something I hear is hard to come by in a threesome of friends.

"Anyone up for another game of scrabble?" Roxas asks, polishing off his ice cream with a smile.

"Sure," I say with a grin.

"Okay," Lea says with a chuckle. "Agh, Xion's gonna cream us."

Roxas gets to his feet, leaving quickly to fetch the game-board. My smile lingers for a moment until I remember again what had bothered me on my mission.

"Lea?" I begin, and he turns to look at me with a nod for me to continue. "...What exactly is a 'real kiss?'"

His eyes widen with surprise, clearly not a question he was expecting. His cheeks turn pink as he swipes his hand through his hair, a gesture of I've learned that he does sometimes when embarrassed. Perhaps it really is a silly question.

"What's with that question all of a sudden?" he asks after a moment.

I fiddle with the ice cream stick, all of the ice cream on it gone, before meeting his gaze again.

"It's just...on the my mission today, it was in Neverland, they mentioned that this little thimble wasn't a real kiss," I say, becoming more embarrassed myself. "It just made me wonder what a _real_ one is."

He takes a deep breath, before answering. "Well, it's a show of affection. Like when two people like each other a lot. Now like mothers or family members will kiss each other on their cheeks...but since you don't know what it is I guess that doesn't make any sense... When two people...lets say _love_ each other, they'll give the other a kiss. Whether romantically or not."

I place my hand over my heart, closing my eyes. "I'm not sure, I understand."

"Hmm, how can I explain this better." He taps his chin while thoughtfully gazing up at the ceiling.

I watch him as he deliberates, he lifts his finger as if with an idea before frowning and crossing his arms, thinking harder. By the time he looks back over at me his expression has changed to one of caution.

"Well, if you really want to know, I could show you," he says, running his hand through his hair again.

Show me? I still don't understand but perhaps that would be best. I nod, holding out my hand.

"Okay," I say.

He chuckles softly. "No, no...come here."

Feeling somewhat uncertain, I slide over to him on the couch. Yet on the one hand I'm excited to find out exactly what it is, as it sounds like something special.

Lea leans in closer to me slowly, until our faces are only a couple inches apart. I watch as he tilts his head to the side before pressing his lips against mine. A slight tingling goes up my spine as I close my eyes. When he starts to move backwards I place my hand on his shoulder, parting my lips slightly as I return the pressure. He moves back an inch, staring at me curiously before kissing me again, this time, I suppose the word would be more enthusiastically. I wrap my arms around his neck as he places one of his gloved hands behind my neck, gently pulling me closer. So this...this is what a kiss is. I've never felt this feeling of fluttering in my chest before. He gently crushes me against him, and I find myself not wanting this to end.

I hear a sudden intake of breath and then Roxas's voice. "What...what are you guys doing?"

Lea and I break apart, staring at each other. His eyes have a sort of confused happiness in them, with perhaps a touch of surprise. I can't even begin to wonder what my expression is.

"Umm..." Roxas says. "Guys?"

I tear my gaze from Lea's face, suddenly feeling embarrassed as heat rises into my cheeks. I hear a low chuckle from across the room, which can only be Isa. After a moment I feel Lea look away from me as well.

"Hi, Roxas," Lea says by way of greeting, his voice sounding strange. "Did you get the uh, scrabble game?"

"Yeah, I did," Roxas says, sitting down on the other side of Lea. "Xion? Wanna play it still?"

I look up at him before glancing at Lea who meets my gaze with a small smile. More embarrassment floods through me as I get to my feet abruptly.

"Sorry Roxas, why don't you and Lea have a rematch," I mutter, looking at my feet.

Turning away I head towards the doorway, making sure not to glance at Isa who is clearly still watching the three of us. I hear the rustling of a coat as Lea gets to his feet behind me.

"Wait, Xion!"

I stop mid-step, turning around slowly to see Lea walking towards me, while Roxas just stares at us as though he thinks we've both lost our minds...and maybe he's right.

"I uh..." he trails off, running his hands back through his hair, a faint blush once again returning in his cheeks. "I didn't upset you did I?"

I shake my head swiftly causing my bangs to fall into my face as I make myself meet his concerned gaze.

"No Lea," I say briefly placing my hand on his arm before yanking it back. "Not at all. Thanks for showing me what it is."

He looks away. "Sure."

When he doesn't say anything else I leave the room. I hear Isa's voice but can't make out what he says. I walk up to my room, feeling more confused than I've ever felt before. Stepping over to my window I gaze outside, trying and failing to un-jumble my thoughts. And wondering why I feel happy yet so embarrassed.

Some amount of time later and my door opens. I turn around to see Roxas standing there. He still looks somewhat baffled but walks up, joining me by the window. I smile sideways at him before turning back to gaze around at the tall buildings.

"Everything okay between you and Lea?" Roxas asks.

I nod. "Yes, everything is just fine."

He accepts this without questioning me further. Though I can tell he wants to ask me about what happened. I close my eyes, folding my hands over my heart with a smile. I _am_ going to figure this out, even if it takes time, and even though I am just a puppet.


	9. Chapter Nine: Anticipated Trouble

Chapter Nine: Anticipated Trouble

I wake early in the morning, pleased to not wake up to either a mission taped to my door or Braig coming to get me for one. Stifling a yawn I sit up, pulling up my knees I wrap my arms around them, as I recall the events of the past couple days. I sigh, unable to stop the cloud that falls over my thoughts. The past few days have felt a step away from a nightmare. I couldn't figure out what to say to Lea at all so when he came around I would leave, the same thing happened when I joined he and Roxas, with him leaving instead. Roxas has seemed to start getting gloomy. Everything seems so complicated all of a sudden, though I feel that it really shouldn't be. But how do I make everything normal between all of us again? I place my forehead against my knees with yet another sigh. All I know is I miss Lea, and want everything to be normal again. There's no point staying in here, I should go see what Roxas is doing.

I walk towards the gray room, pausing slightly when I see someone with their hood pulled low over their eyes standing in the hall leading to it.

"Xion, isn't it?" he asks, before I can walk past him.

"That's right...who are you?" I ask.

"Never you mind," he tells me with a sarcastic chuckle. "Tell me, Xion, does it bother you knowing that soon you won't be you anymore? Just another pawn among many."

I glare at him, before my expression softens again. For some reason I don't get the feeling that he's trying to get a rise out of me like others have done. But rather is seeking some means of reassurance himself. My hands ball into fists as I look down.

"Of course it does. But, I'd rather that than let Xehanort hurt my friends..." I say, looking at the opening in his hood where I can barely make out his nose but nothing else. "What about you? Is something keeping you here?"

He shakes his head no. "No. But what does it really matter at this point? Even if I run I'll be turned into another Xehanort anyway. It's called a lose lose scenario."

I look away from him, bringing my hand up to my heart. "So, even if I were to run, I would still be turned into a Xehanort?"

"...No. There's still hope for you yet. You don't have a piece of Xehanort's heart inside you. Neither has his heart hasn't influenced you," he tells me.

A frown furrows my brow. This is confusing. But I am happy, that he doesn't have that control over me. Even if he does eventually. I look up to find that the guy isn't anywhere in sight. Was he ever there? Yes, I'm certain he was.

I stride into the gray room to find it entirely empty save for Young Xehanort. I cautiously approach him and he glances up at me.

"Yes?" he inquires, folding a paper in his hand.

"Where is everyone?"

"Everyone except Dulor, Xehanort, Braig as well as Roxas and Lea should still be in Castle Oblivion," Young Xehanort replies, turning back to his paper. "You have no mission assignment for today."

"Oh, thanks," I say, turning back around and leaving the room.

I head down towards Roxas's room only to find it empty and the door open. I sigh, he must be talking to Lea. I walk away from Roxas's door, frowning as I debate heading back up the stairs to find them or snooping around some more, perhaps in the basement this time. The basement wins. Granted it's probably not the best idea to snoop around while Xehanort's here. Hopefully he's in the meeting room speaking to Braig or Isa.

Taking the steps towards the basement two at a time I nearly forget to be quiet about it. I've never been this far down into the castle, the idea of actually seeing the basement is exciting. It seems like a place secrets would be held.

There's no door leading into the basement, instead simply a doorway leading into a dimly lit room. I can't tell how big it is without any light, but I don't risk trying to find a switch. I want to be sure it's empty first. I jump backwards after accidentally walking into a stack of boxes, before continuing on through the room, being more careful to feel in front of me now.

Suddenly someone yanks me backwards, covering my mouth with a gloved hand. I struggle to get away in vein, however after I feel my back hit a wall the person releases me and I look up, rubbing the back of my head. I relax upon seeing Lea. He looks anxious, and his holding his finger to his lips, telling me to keep quiet. I frown, my eyes flying wide when I hear Xehanort's voice coming from a short ways away. It sounds muffled though, so he must be in a separate room.

"I didn't know Sora set us that far back," speaks Luxord, I mean, Dulor in his familiar accent.

"Yes, that Keyblade wielder has set us back. But not for much longer," Xehanort says.

"As if!" Braig says. "By the way, Mister Master, someone unauthorized has accessed the computers again."

"A traitor?" Xehanort asks.

"To be clear, who all has access to the computers?" Dulor drawls.

"Myself, my younger self, you, Braig, replica Riku and Ansem Seeker of Darkness," Xehanort lists off. "Any suspects Braig?"

I back up against the wall again, not wanting to be caught listening to this conversation. However Lea remains unmoving, listening intently.

"Several," Braig says.

"Hmm... Install new passwords and blocks on them," Xehanort says.

"You can count on me," Braig responds.

"Before that I have a few things to discuss with both of you in the meeting room. Our next move," Xehanort says.

I hear the sound of a portal opening and then closing behind them. Lea ducks out from behind the boxes, he disappears into the darkness of the basement and I hear a door open moments later. I follow cautiously, seeing the faint glow from the barely open door. Pushing it open I see Lea shifting quickly through papers spread across a table inside.

"Do you think they left something important in here?" I ask staring at the mess of papers.

"Yeah, they brought some in with them anyway. Come on, we don't have much time," he says, handing a stack to me. "Look for anything with the names Sora or Xehanort. Or even yours or Isa's names."

I begin thumbing through them as quickly as possible. After I finish, I set the papers down and turn to Lea. He's scanning a paper, his face anxious.

"Do you think Roxas got onto the computers?" I ask. "I haven't seen him all day."

Tearing his gaze from the paper he shakes his head no swiftly, before turning back to read it. "I highly doubt it."

Frowning I try to get a look at the paper but he holds it back so I can't, his expression one of worry as he meets my eyes.

"What does it say?" I ask, reaching for it.

He sighs, holding it far above my reach. "It's nothing you need to know."

I scowl at him. "I think I do."

His expression changes as he smiles at me, flicking my bangs out of my face with a finger.

"Nah, it's information that'll only get you into trouble."

"What are you two doing here?" drawls a familiar voice. I spin around to see Isa standing in the doorway, he glances between us before striding over, actually catching a glimpse of the paper in Lea's hand.

"Finding info, you?" Lea tells him.

"With the p—Xion this time?" Isa asks him, his tone containing a hint of humor.

Lea frowns, running his hands through his hair. "Yeah."

"That's...contradictory," Isa says, shifting calmly through papers himself.

Is he...also looking for information now? As I search for something to say to this man that has always been cruel to me the first thing I come up with is not the most brilliant.

"Are you allowed to be looking through these?"

He looks at me, a smile in his eyes. "...No, are you?"

I don't answer him, as I'm sure he already knows. Instead I resume shifting through the papers, several do have Xehanort's name on them but contain nothing interesting that I can see. I pass them to Lea anyway, making a mental note to ask him again about the paper when Isa's gone. I wonder, should we really be looking through these things with him present? He could very well be spying on us. Or perhaps this suspicion stems from my dislike for him.

After several minutes have passed and we've looked through most of the papers Lea lets out a sigh of frustration.

"Xehanort wouldn't be such a fool as to place his most important papers here, Lea," Isa informs him, straightening the papers back out.

"I know, I know," Lea says, taking a step away from the table.

I frown, freezing. "Someones coming."

Both Lea and Isa snap to attention, looking over at the door. Lea mutters something under his breath, looking for a good place to hide. Isa turns to the side, holding out his palm. A black portal appears there. For a moment I think he's gonna leave us stranded to take the blame as he steps into it. However I then hear his voice from barely inside.

"Come, hurry."

Pulling up my hood one-handedly I race into it with Lea right behind me. The swirling colors of the inside of the portal greet us as it shuts. Isa walks forward purposefully. But suddenly runs back past us as the sound of someone stepping into these dark depths comes from a short distance away. Lea and I follow, as Isa runs around several corners before stepping out through an exit. The portal snaps shut behind us as a blaring hot wind hits me in the face, nearly taking my breath from me. Agrabah. Strange as it sounds, it's nice to be here again.

"Who was that in there with us?" Lea asks him, as he yanks down his hood.

"Xehanort," Isa says, the name coming out as a hiss. "He must have been expecting that someone would be trying to catch a glimpse of those papers."

"Did he see us?" Lea asks.

"I don't think so," Isa responds.

I fold my hands in front of me worriedly. "But...he's going to suspect Lea and me I'm sure."

"Me as well," Isa says simply, looking around the desert before us.

"How long should we wait here?" I ask after a few moments.

Lea crosses his arms beside me. "Well, however long we wait here it's still not gonna be safe. And if we aren't back soon..."

"Agreed," Isa says. He opens a portal again, the wind knocking his hood every which way as he steps into it.

When I go to follow, Lea pushes me back. "Wait a moment, in case Xehanort's waiting for us."

He steps into the portal after Isa. Frowning. I wait for a moment before entering into it as well. My heart starts thudding against my ribcage as I hear Braig's voice around the corner.

"Don't worry I'm sure we'll catch them," he tells someone. Most likely Xehanort.

Isa walks straight ahead, into another world and Lea and I follow close behind. I gasp, a shiver going up my spine from the drastic change in temperatures as we enter what should be Halloween Town, almost unrecognizable under all the snow.

"Great! What do we do now, Isa?" Lea asks him.

Isa scowls at him, his hood falling back slightly. Enough for me to see the worry behind his eyes. "Well, panicking won't help, _Lea_. How could I have been such a fool?"

Isa begins pacing as I bite my lip worriedly. Seeing me shiver, Lea sidesteps over before wrapping his arms around me. Though this embarrasses me greatly I'm grateful and don't dislike it. I feel his chin as he rests it on my head.

"What do you think they'll do to us if they see us?" Lea asks him after a moment.

"Kill you, as you're just dead-weight," Isa responds, still pacing. "And punish Xion and I severely. And depending on if Xehanort has many backups, perhaps just kill us all. Xehanort is lacking any fleck of mercy that Xemnas might have had when he was in charge."

Lea sighs. "If only Roxas was here the four of us could just run."

Isa scowls at him. "Oh and where would we go? I don't think Xehanort would let us all get away. I know way too many of their plans, and I'm assuming you do as well, seeing as you're the one who's been reporting to Sora from the computers."

So he was the one on them. That explains why he knew that Roxas wasn't. But he's been in touch with Sora?

"You knew?" Lea asks, his voice loud in my ear.

Isa scoffs. "I'm not stupid."

"Oh...but aren't you?"

Lea releases me and I turn to see Braig walking towards us. Xehanort, Dulor, Riku the replica, someone in a coat and Young Xehanort are behind him.

I pull out my Keyblade instinctively, and am surprised to hear Lea summoning his. What's even more surprising is when Isa steps forward with his claymore in hand.

"Isa, what is the meaning of this?" Xehanort asks. "I thought that you at least were loyal."

The Luna Diviner glares at Xehanort. "Did you really think I'd not object after finding out what you intend to do with me?"

Xehanort smirks...is he enjoying this? "Of course not, but it's inevitable either way. Xion? Come here, do you not remember that I still have Roxas back at my castle?"

My Keyblade disappears as I step towards him. I'm surprised when Lea places a hand on my shoulder, stopping me. I look up at him, my eyes widening when I see the smirk on his face.

"And if I'm not mistaken, he's alone," Lea says. He looks back over at Isa who nods, understanding as he opens a portal.

I follow them into it, trying to calm my breathing. Is there anyway we can get to Roxas and out safely? I can only hope.

We step out into the gray room, and immediately take off towards Roxas's room. I only hope that he's in there now. I'm first through the door, but I stop short upon seeing three weapons pointed at us.

One is Mariaul, who I barely remember, as well as two people I haven't seen before. One looks strangely like the younger Xehanort with a huge Heartless floating behind him. I gasp upon closer examination of the others' face. He's a teenager, no older than me. With the face of Sora, only with golden eyes and hair as dark as mine.

"Sora?" I ask. What could have happened to him?

He scoffs and when he speaks I recognize his voice. "I'm getting a little tired of people thinking I'm Sora." He's the same man in the coat who I spoke to in the hall earlier.

"So you _are_ the traitors," says Mariaul. "Hmph, can't say I'm surprised. However I _am_ surprised that you fell into this trap."

Trap? Does he mean the three of them, or something more? Looking around them I see Roxas unconscious on his bed. I glare at the trio, summoning my Keyblade. Isa steps past me, standing directly in front of the guy with the Heartless. He and Lea nod at each other and both move at the same time. Isa opens a portal, before glowing as his hair turns wild, summoning his claymore he lunges at the man with the Heartless. At the same time Lea summons his Keyblade as he leaps past the Sora clone and onto the bed. He lifts Roxas, bringing his Keyblade up in time to block Mariaul's scythe. I run forward, engaging the Sora look-alike. Lea leaps back past me again, standing beside the portal.

"Xion! Isa! Come on!" he yells.

I try and fail to run around the Sora look alike to get to him. He smirks as he brings his Keyblade around to my side. I gasp in pain, falling backwards as Lea leaps in front of me, blocking what would have been a finishing blow, and leaving Roxas unconscious in front of the portal.

I moan, shutting my eyes against the pain. I'm surprised to find myself suddenly lifted none too gently by Isa. He drops me beside Roxas, who I fall against by accident. I watch as Lea and Isa attack the three organization members, moving in such a way that you can tell they've fought many battles together.

I blink as fog fill my vision, instinctively I shake my head as my thoughts become more muddled as well. Glancing to my side I see Roxas sit up confusedly. He catches me as I fall over. Somethings different about his eyes… I can't think to ponder over it as darkness comes at my vision from all sides and I lose consciousness.


	10. Chapter Ten: Jealousy

Chapter Ten: Jealousy

When I return to consciousness I'm vaguely aware of something cold and damp being pressed against my forehead. It's several minutes before I can open my eyes. When I finally do I see Lea looking down at me worriedly. In his hand is a white cloth. He smiles slightly, one that doesn't quite reach his eyes.

"Hey there, Xion," he says. When I try to sit up he pushes me back down, gently but firmly at the same time. "Just take it easy, you've been out cold for a couple days."

My eyes widen as I look around somewhat frantically, my mind feeling as though it has a fog settled upon it.

"What happened? Are we safe? What about Roxas?" I ask in one breath, struggling in to get up again, this time Lea does let me. Placing his hands on either side of my face he smiles reassuringly at me.

"Hey, it's okay. Everything is okay," he tells me, waiting until I calm down somewhat before continuing. "We're safe for now, in Halloween Town, or Christmas Town, agh whatever it's called. As for Roxas he's...okay too."

My mind is working well enough again that I catch the strangeness in his tone when he mentions Roxas. I let out a gasp as a sharp pain shoots up my side and into my chest, causing me to fall forward into Lea. He moves to sit beside me, holding me steady. When I look up at him again he doesn't manage to entirely mask the worry from his face fast enough for me not to notice.

"What...happened to me? That guy's attack shouldn't still be hurting...should it?" I ask, confused.

Lea looks away. "We're working on that. But don't worry, you're gonna be fine."

I try to think of an argument because I know something isn't right, but I can't seem to find a way to form a realistic explanation. Letting out a gasp in pain I lean against Lea, trying to fight against screaming because of it. He leans his head against mine, wiping my bangs from my face silently. I feel the cold cloth on my head again, it's only then that I realize I'm strangely cold but sweating.

I hear a door opening and force my eyes open. Roxas walks towards us, his eyes filled with a combination of concern and some strange anger that I can't identify.

"Hi Xion," he greets. "How are you feeling?"

I blink, again struggling to figure out what's different about his eyes. "Not the best... Roxas come here."

He frowns, seeming surprised but he walks closer before sitting down on the bed across from me. I lean forward, noticing for the first time how my vision is blurry. My eyes widen. His eyes certainly have changed. They now have the distinct amber-yellowy color associated with Xehanort. I turn to look back at Lea, to find his eyes share my worry. So that's what he meant when he answered about Roxas being fine... The pain pierces through me again and I fall back against Lea, a small cry from the pain escaping me. He holds me against him gently.

"What is going on?" Roxas demands, anger clear in his tone. "What are you guys hiding?"

I look up at Lea and he shakes his head no ever so slightly. Lea sighs, running his hand that isn't against my head, through his hair.

"Nothing Roxas," he mutters.

Roxas only glares at us. Would it be better to tell him? Or perhaps now just really isn't the time. All I know is that it hurts to think. The anger in his eyes fades only slightly as seems to realize how much pain I'm in.

"...Is she okay Lea?" he asks quietly.

"...She's gonna be fine," he replies simply, his tone strangely flat.

This seems to once again anger Roxas who after looking at us for a moment leaves the room in a hurry, letting the door close loudly behind him. Lea sighs, clearly from frustration, as he resumes stroking my hair back.

"Is he...going to turn into one of the Xehanort's?" I ask.

"He already is mostly Xehanort. I can hardly get anything through to him," Lea says, sounding almost defeated.

"Should we, tell him?" I ask.

"I don't know if it's better to tell him or not to at this point. He isn't going to take it well," Lea says. "But, I guess he's gonna have to find out. Better from us then Xehanort..."

I nod. "Do you think...he'll be able to break free from him?"

"Eh, yeah, why wouldn't he be able to? I mean Isa has managed to, somewhat," Lea tells me, reassuringly.

Though I think he probably just said that to reassure me I allow it to for the moment. My thoughts becoming more foggy and groggy as time passes. As my side starts throbbing I lean my cheek back against Lea's shoulder, letting him keep me upright as dreams overtake me.

* * *

 **Lea's Point of View**

Xion's breathing slows as she falls asleep. After a moment she lets out a soft moan from the pain I'm sure she's in, but doesn't wake. I lean my head against hers. What a pickle we all are in. Xion was clearly poisoned by Vanitas's Keyblade. I wish I knew what type of poison! Isa and I have been trying to figure it out, but currently with no luck. The only person, if he can be called that, with any idea is Frankenstein. He's made some concoction he swears will work. If Xion gets much worse I guess I'll be left having to use it.

Isa certainly still isn't himself, but seems like he's trying to be. He's certainly less Xehanort though, and has been very helpful. I trust him. And then there's Roxas...I can't even begin to figure out how to help him. Everything I say seems to make him angry. If much more time passes with us being blocked from reaching help, he'll be lost to Xehanort.

My eyes snap upwards when the door opens again. It's Roxas. I watch as he sits down at the foot of the bed, looking intently at Xion. There's something even more strange in his eyes then the light amber color. Some emotion I can't quite put my finger on.

"She looks so peaceful..." Roxas says quietly. He frowns. "Do you like her, Lea?"

I frown, what a question. I chuckle softly. "Of course I like her."

His eyes turn to mine and he scowls. "You know what I mean. Do you have...feelings for her?"

My eyes widen in surprise. I look away from his gaze, heat rising into my cheeks as I struggle to find an answer. And the right one. At least he's asking me a friendly question...I guess.

"Well, yeah I do. I think...agh, it's kinda confusing. I'm still adjusting to having any feelings like this," I say, checking to make sure Xion is still sleeping soundly. "But the more I think about it, yeah, I think it might be more than just some silly crush."

The bed creeks as Roxas gets to his feet quickly. I stare up at him, shocked at the intense anger in his eyes and the other emotion that I finally am able to recognize; jealousy. Dang, how could I be so stupid? Back when I was a Nobody I used to think Roxas had a crush on her. But doesn't he like that other girl? Naminé?

"Roxas...I didn't—" I start but he cuts me off.

"Then stop liking her!" he yells, so loudly that I'm surprised it doesn't wake her up. She does stir slightly, turning her face into my shoulder slightly. Well, that isn't gonna make Roxas any happier.

I sigh. "It's not something you can just 'stop', Roxas."

"Why not?" he demands.

I run my fingers through my hair, becoming thoroughly frustrated. I know there's no way to reason with him now.

"Because, it just doesn't work like that," I say, fighting to keep my voice quiet.

He glares at me and I stare back steadily. After several minutes of this he turns and leaves the room, barreling past Isa in the doorway. I sigh, what can I do to help him? To help any of my friends for that matter.

Stepping inside with a scowl back Roxas's direction, Isa drops a large bird on the floor. I jump, surprised. It's clearly dead, he must have caught it... He looks over at me.

"...Is that our dinner?" I ask.

He nods. "Yes...unless you'd rather eat that green meal of Frankensteins that made us vomit the last time... How is she?"

"Sleeping now, but otherwise the same," I say, looking down. I look at the bird. "...Tell me you're going to be cooking that before eating it?"

"Of course not, and ruin all the nutritious value?" Isa says. He scowls, crossing his arms over his chest. "...Come fry it."

I chuckle slightly. At least his sense of humor is back. I lay Xion gently against her pillows, careful not to bang her injured side. I brush her bangs back from her face one final time and set the cloth on her forehead before sliding past her off of the bed. Isa slings the bird over his shoulder and I follow him from the room. He walks outside Frankenstein's house a short ways, setting the bird on top of a makeshift stove-thing. There are wooden sticks and logs underneath it, clearly what I'm supposed to light. And seeing as he's already readied the bird I set it ablaze. Perhaps with a little too much gusto as it briefly fully engulfs the bird and stove-like thing before dying back down to where it should be. I sit down hard a short distance away, resting my arms on my knees. Isa sits down to my left, I see him looking sideways at me out of the corner of his eye. Silence falls around us...this world is either filled with strange noises or entirely quiet.

"You know, it's nice to be on the same side as you again," I tell Isa.

He nods, without looking at me. "Same."

A smile spreads across my lips for a moment, glancing backwards at Frankenstein's house I sigh. Xion's getting worse, if something happens to her... No, it won't. I just might have to trust the doctor, insane as he is.

"Any luck, finding a way to get past the organization members looking for us between worlds?" I ask.

Isa shakes his head no. "They are being very thorough. Only a couple surrounding worlds aren't constantly watched."

A loud thud sounds beside me and I spin around. Isa's up on his feet, glaring at three annoying children named Lock, Shock and Barrel, as he rubs his head. I'm just glad they've decided to mainly aim pranks at Isa. But am mildly surprised with how well he's put up with it. My blue haired friend starts towards them but they run off squealing.

"Those infernal brats," he mutters, walking off.

I sigh, covering my eyes with a gloved hand. I'm not sure how much more of this madness I can take. Speaking of madness... I wonder why Roxas isn't back yet? I sigh, getting to my feet. Guess I should go look for him.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Keyblade

Chapter Eleven: Keyblade

I don't know how long I've been asleep when I wake again, but it doesn't feel like it's been as long. I notice right away that I have chills, and feel feverish. Looking around I try to figure out what could have woke me up. My eyes fall on Roxas where he stands beside my bed. Catching his eye I gasp. Whoever that is staring at me, is only a ghost of the Roxas I know. Does Xehanort have that strong of a hold on him already?

Forcing myself up into a sitting position I try to smile at him. He only scowls at me, opening a dark portal with the flick of his wrist. No...where's he going?

I reach for him as he steps into it. "Roxas!"

It's not safe for him to go there! As foggy as my mind is I'm pretty sure of that much. Forcing myself to my feet, I walk through the portal before it closes. Seeing the swirling colors inside I stumble slightly, dizzy. The dizziness refuses to go away as I spot Roxas turning the corner. I hurry after him. He doesn't seem to notice me as he steps into another world. I follow him into Agrabah. This time Roxas notices me for sure as he glances back before pulling up his hood and walking away.

The pain shoots up my side again and I fall to my knees. It's a struggle to even breathe. I look around the dark desert, wincing as I get back on my feet. Where did he go? And why did he even come here? Or was he simply trying to go somewhere?

I wander around the world in a haze. I don't know how long it is before I find Roxas standing in the middle of a wide street. His hands are balled into fists as he turns to look at me. I slow, approaching him cautiously.

"Roxas? What's wrong?" I ask him.

He pulls down his hood. I'm surprised to see that his now yellowy eyes are sad. He looks up at the moon with a sigh.

"Nothing's the same anymore," he says. "I thought when I woke up and saw both you and Lea there that everything would just go back to how it was. Even though I didn't want to work for the organization. I thought _we'd_ all be the same."

I smile at him sadly. That at least, I can understand. He slowly looks back at me again, returning my smile, though it doesn't reach his eyes. But I am happy to see that his eyes do look like him again.

"Roxas...I know everything is different. But at least you, me and Lea are still best friends. That will never change," I tell him, trying my best to ignore the pain continuously throbbing in my side.

He frowns. "...I feel so confused. Lea has his heart back now, so he can feel things. But you and I, we can't have hearts can we? And how am I no longer in Sora? How are you back at all? Do we even belong here?"

I look at my feet. Those are all questions I'm still wondering myself. But don't have the answer to. Even though I do believe that me and Roxas both have feelings, like Lea said.

The sound of a portal opening behind Roxas catches my attention. Roxas leaps backwards as someone steps through. The person almost matches him in height and isn't dressed in one of the organization's coats. He instead wears a strange suit and mask. He stops ten feet away, taking his helmet off. It's the Sora clone! But somehow I think there's more to him then just being a clone.

He pays me no attention as he looks at Roxas, a smirk on his face. "So, you really do look like him."

Roxas glares. "Who're you? And...why do you look so much like..."

The guy smirks. "Vanitas. I'm supposed to fetch you two. Should be easy enough."

"Oh yeah?" Roxas says.

Vanitas laughs sarcastically. "She looks ready to drop and you...well, you shouldn't be a problem anymore. You're just a shadow a pathetic shadow of Sora."

This snaps a cord inside Roxas, who runs towards Vanitas, holding out his hand to summon his Keyblade. Vanitas does nothing, smirking at Roxas's hand. I gasp as Roxas stops short, also staring at his hand. It's empty. His Keyblade! He's never had difficulty summoning it before.

"What...?" Roxas mutters, eyes wide as he attempts yet again to summon it.

Vanitas laughs once more, walking towards Roxas slowly. His own Keyblade in hand. He stops directly in front of Roxas. I frown, summoning my own Keyblade. Could this be my fault?

"Just as I thought. You can no longer use any Keyblade," Vanitas drawls. This seems to amuse him for some reason unknown to me. Roxas appears to be in shock, staring at his hand.

I watch as Vanitas lifts his Keyblade, and I realize that he's about to strike Roxas, seemingly to knock him out. I run forward, blocking his Keyblade at the last second. Our Keyblade's lock as he looks at me, surprised. He gets a better hold on his weapon and bangs his Keyblade harder into mine, sending me and Roxas flying. Roxas stops our backward momentum, keeping me upright.

Vanitas scowls at us, unmoving. I glare in response, forcing myself to remain on my feet. He chuckles slightly.

"What do you know, the puppet's Keyblade is real now," he says.

My eyes widen. "What?"

This seems to amuse him. "Have you even looked at your Keyblade lately? Tell me, does it look the same, Xion?"

I look down at the Keyblade I have clutched tightly in my hands. A gasp of surprise escapes me. My Keyblade...it isn't the same. It has pretty much the same shape, except the handle is more of an oval. The handle is also a blue color, the same as my eyes, while the key part of it is white with a somewhat sparkly look to it. The pointy edges at the bottom of it have the shape and color of seashell's. My own Keyblade, but...

"How?" I mutter aloud.

"Congratulations, you now have a complete heart," Vanitas says dryly. "Looks like you were passed the ability to use it from Sora."

Vanitas walks towards us again, and I grip my Keyblade tighter, prepared to block him again. Even though I know I won't be able to for long.

Two things happen at once, a portal opens and something whizzes past my ear, ruffling my hair slightly. It's a Keyblade the color of flame, heading directly for Vanitas's heart. However he leaps back before it can hit him and the Keyblade arches in a circle like a boomerang. Lea steps in front of us pointing his Keyblade at the dark haired teenager, with Isa stepping up beside him.

Vanitas raises an eyebrow at Isa. "Really? Heh, who do you think you're fooling? You'll never be on _their_ side."

"Is that so?" Isa asks icily. He makes a motion like he's gonna attack Vanitas but Lea holds him back.

"Go now, you're outnumbered," Lea says.

This realization doesn't seem to please Vanitas as he enters into a battle stance. Isa and Lea mirror him while I fall to my knees, unable to remain standing. Roxas places his hand on my shoulder, looking anxiously at me.

Vanitas straightens out, his Keyblade vanishing. "Fine...but only for now." He opens a portal runs and runs through. It snaps shut immediately behind him.

The threat gone for now, Lea turns around, his Keyblade disappearing. Seeing my labored breathing he kneels down in front of me. Lifting my chin to get a look at my face. His face swims before my vision.

"Xion...come on lets get you back in bed," Lea tells me. Putting my arm over his shoulders he lifts me gently. He looks back over his shoulder at Roxas. "What were you thinking...putting her in danger like that?"

"I didn't mean to put her in danger," Roxas growls. "I just wanted to talk to her, away from _you_."

"Oh really?" Lea asks, his tone dripping in sarcasm that isn't normal for him. "So you brought her into another world...when you knew full well how much danger that would put both of you in, just so _I_ wouldn't there?"

"Agrabah is one of the worlds the Organization isn't guarding," Roxas says.

Lea turns to face him, and something in his expression makes Roxas take a step back. "So that makes it not dangerous, I see. What were you thinking!"

"Lea..." I say, looking up at him. It isn't like him to be so angry.

He looks down at me, before stepping through the still open portal that he and Isa had come through. He wastes no time walking back into Halloween Town. I frown, blinking in confusion as everything continues spinning around me, getting worse by the minute. He takes me into a large house and up to the room I had been in earlier. Setting me on the bed gently, he frowns, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Wait right here," Lea tells me, leaving the room swiftly.

He's back in only a few minutes, holding a vial with some strange colored liquid in it. I frown, gripping my head as the room swims around me. The bed creeks as Lea sits down in front of me. He touches the hand I'm gripping my head with, and slowly brings it down, placing the vial into it.

"Drink it...it'll make you feel better," he says. His tone is strange, like he's not as sure of himself as he sounds.

I frown at the liquid but drink it without hesitation. It's disgusting, causing me to feel like I need to puke. I instinctively cover my mouth, squeezing my eyes shut.

"You okay, Xion?" Lea asks anxiously.

Another minute and the sensation mostly passes, however that medicine left my mouth and throat raw feeling. I look up at Lea and nod.

"Yeah...is there any water?" I ask.

He leaves the room again and brings me back some. I gulp it for almost a minute before lowering the cup. Lea's staring at me worriedly. I smile, realizing that I'm no longer seeing double of him, nor is he blurry. My head feels clearer too. Like I can think again.

"I feel...much better," I tell him.

He relaxes, like a weight has been taken off his shoulders. And it probably has. I smile once more, reaching out and squeezing his hand.

"You had me really worried, Xion," he says with a sigh of relief, running his hand, that I'm not holding, through his hair.

"I'm sorry," I say, trying to meet his eye.

"It's not your fault," he mutters.

I frown. "Roxas...he doesn't have a Keyblade anymore."

Lea's eyes snap to mine and he frowns as well. "He doesn't?"

I shake my head, tucking part of my bangs behind my ear. "No...but mine—" I summon my Keyblade and Lea's eyes widen in surprise.

He holds out his hand. "Can I see it?"

I nod, handing it over easily. He holds it out from him, turning it over to see from different angles. At last he hands it back to me and I put it away.

"That's a cool Keyblade," Lea tells me with a small smile. "No doubt that it's real...and yours. But I wonder why Roxas no longer has one... I'll have to ask Yen Sid when I see him again."

I look over at the door worriedly. "Do you think he got back to this world okay?"

Lea nods simply, not as worried as he perhaps should be. I frown, I hate seeing he and Roxas angry with each other.

It's several minutes before Lea speaks again, smiling sideways at me. "It's funny, when I first saw you again, before I really remembered you. I thought you had been my girlfriend. Even though I wasn't sure how...with my being a Nobody and everything."

My eyes widen and I look away, embarrassment welling up inside of me. He thought I was...his girlfriend? No wonder then... Feeling his gaze I look up at him, a blush rising into my cheeks. He smiles, clearly noticing. I look over his shoulder as my door opens. Roxas walks in, he looks at both of us for a minute before sitting down beside me. I notice Isa hovering in the doorway for a moment before he walks off.

"Hey guys," he says, eyes somewhat downcast. He looks at me. "I'm really sorry Xion...for putting you in danger. I hope you're feeling okay."

I smile at him, touching his arms kindly. "It's okay Roxas. And I'm doing much better, Lea gave me this weird medicine stuff."

Roxas looks at Lea. "Decided it was worth the risk?"

Lea nods. "She wasn't looking good."

Roxas nods in response. "I'm glad you're doing better Xion."

I smile at him. "Thanks."

I feel bad for him, I remember how upset I was when I couldn't use my Keyblade. But for some reason...I don't think he's going to regain his use of it as easily. I can only hope that it isn't my fault and that he is able to use his Keyblade again. My eyebrows furrow as I look up in time to see a glare pass between Roxas and Lea. Why are they still mad at each other? I'm fine now and we're all back safely. I understand why Roxas is upset. But he shouldn't be at Lea. They're best friends.

"I wish we could get some ice cream," I say, hoping to defuse the tension.

"Me too," Lea says with a grin. Roxas only nods, looking down at his hands. His amber eyes are filled with sadness.

I touch his hand smiling at him when he looks up. "Roxas, everything's going to be okay. And, we'll figure out what's going on with your Keyblade."

Roxas scowls. "Thanks Xion, but there's nothing to figure out. It's just gone."


	12. Chapter Twelve: Strained Friendship

Chapter Twelve: Strained Friendship

The wind knocks my bangs across my face as I gaze out at the trees. Behind me I hear Lea, Isa and Roxas discussing our next move. Another day has passed and I'm happy to finally be well enough to get out of bed. And the cool wind in this town feels nice against my still feverish skin. I hear Roxas raise his voice and look back over my shoulder, worried. It's scary...the hold Xehanort already has over him. I walk over to hear what his argument is.

"Roxas, calm _down_ ," Isa hisses at him, clearly losing his patience.

"No! We can't just stay here," Roxas yells in response. "We've got to get to Sora, help him defeat Xehanort."

I come to a stop beside my friend. I smile sympathetically at him as I cross my arms as the cold finally starts getting to me.

"But Roxas, we can't just run into a portal. If we're not careful, we'll just end up in a worse position then we already are in," I tell him. "It sounds like we only barely got away the last time."

Anger sparks in Roxas's eyes, making me take a step backwards. Lea sidesteps over until he's standing beside me. He lets out a frustrated sigh, crossing his arms over his chest. Roxas's gaze switches to him.

"Why are you guys treating me like I'm some little kid. I _know_ you're keeping something from me! What is it?" Roxas demands, looking between us.

He's right. There shouldn't be any lies between best friends. Even if it is to keep him safe, and out of fear of his reaction. I look up at my red haired friend, who seems to understand my meaning. He nods, turning back to an irritated Roxas.

"Fine," Lea says. "Follow me."

Roxas starts after Lea right away and I follow close behind. I notice that Isa stays doesn't follow us, perhaps he feels he would only get in the way. We walk through the brittle grass, where Lea leads us into Christmas Town. I shiver, pulling up my hood to protect me from the fierce icy wind that blows around me. Lea keeps up his brisk pace until we reach a frozen pond, and I understand why he brought us out here. He gestures that Roxas should walk up to it. With a scowl, he does so. Peering down into it cautiously. At first he seems confused, then he gasps, bending down to look closer at his reflection.

"But...how?"

"Xehanort's trying to turn you into one of his 13 Xehanort's, or darknesses," I say. Bending down beside him, I place my hand on his shoulder. "He's trying to turn me into one too."

Roxas frowns. "Then how come your eyes are fine?"

Lea stands on Roxas's other side, arms crossed as he stares up at the barely visible clouds.

"Because, Xehanort hasn't put a piece of his heart into hers. Her heart isn't open enough to the darkness, or something like that," Lea says.

Roxas straightens out abruptly, knocking my hand from his shoulder. His eyes are again filled with an anger that never quite left before, his hands balled into fists at his sides. He glares back and forth between us.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner? I didn't even know about you, Xion," Roxas growls. "I thought that we're all supposed to be best friends! Heh, I guess you and Xion are better friends now."

"What do you mean by that?" I ask, stepping towards him and reaching for his arm. He steps back in response. My eyes widen. "Roxas..."

"We _are_ all best friends," Lea tells him, his eyes sad. "Nothing is gonna change that. We just, weren't sure how you would react."

"Agh. _No one_ is going to make me not be me!" Roxas yells.

I get the feeling he said that more to convince himself than us. He backs away from us, however before he can run Lea steps forward. He succeeds in grabbing Roxas's arm. After struggling to pull away from his grasp for a moment, Roxas scowls, glaring up at Lea. I notice that Roxas's eyes are sad, though maybe not as sad as Lea's. I walk over to them, grabbing Roxas's hand with both of mine.

"Roxas, calm down buddy. You're right," Lea says. "Let us help you. I'm sure we can find a way to break you free of Xehanort."

I nod in agreement, smiling at him. Until Roxas pulls his hand from mine and his wrist from Lea. He steps back, his gaze fixed on the ground. I watch him anxiously and at last he looks up. Glancing first at Lea and then me.

"Thanks, guys." His eyes full of upset he turns and runs back towards Halloween Town.

I watch him until he's out of sight, before letting out a sigh and looking at the ground. Can we help him? I hope so. I notice Lea start walking away out of the corner of my eye. My boots crunch through the snow as I run after him, tripping slightly as I walk over snow drifts. Finally he comes to a stop. He pulls out his Keyblade, staring at it.

"Lea?" I ask timidly.

He tosses his Keyblade on the ground, it skids to stop a short distance away, as Lea proceeds to kick a pile of snow. Finally he sits down hard on the cold ground, resting his elbows on his knees with a frustrated sigh. I walk over to him cautiously. I've never seen him lose his cool like that. In fact, I didn't think he ever did. But I'm sure with a heart now, things are different for him. He doesn't look at me as I bend down slowly until I'm sitting beside him.

"You know, I got that Keyblade to save you guys. You, Roxas and Isa... And look at me? There isn't anything I can do to help you guys. Isa...he can only really help himself at this point, but doesn't seem to be making any progress anymore. Roxas hates my guts, and is very nearly a Xehanort. And you, well, I almost lost you. And Xehanort's just gonna keep coming after you until he gets you to become one of his darknesses," Lea says, grabbing at a fistful of snow. Getting to his feet again he tosses it into the darkness.

I get up again, brushing the snow off of my palms. Seeing him like this scares me slightly. If only because he always seems so steady. A sudden desire to comfort him comes over me and I throw my arms around him, burying my face into his chest. He makes a noise like surprise before wrapping his arms around me as well. He rests his cheek on the top of my head. I turn my face so that my ear is resting over his heart. And I can just hear it faintly through his coat.

"But Lea...you are helping all of us," I mutter. "And you haven't given up on any of us yet...that means more than you know. And I'm sure Roxas doesn't hate you, he has no reason to. We'll get him back to himself again...and Isa too."

His silence seems full of skepticism, and I'm almost certain he's scowling when he speaks again. "Agh, I'm sorry Xion. Everything just seems hopeless to me right now."

We stand like this for several minutes until I step back, he takes his arms from around me slowly. He looks down at me for a minute before looking up over my head, his cheeks filling with air that he lets out slowly. When he looks down again he smiles softly at me, reaching over to tuck my bangs back behind my ear.

"Thanks Xion," he says. "Come on...let's go back to Dr. Freakinstein's house."

I laugh softly, before grinning up at him. He holds out his hand and summons his fallen Keyblade back to him, before letting it vanish in the cold air. I walk beside him as we start back over all of the fallen snow towards Halloween Town. Reaching over I grab his hand, giving it a squeeze. Another small smile lights his face as he returns the pressure.

* * *

 **Roxas's Point of View**

I stare numbly at Santa's factory, it's barely visible from where I sit on a fallen log. I hold my hand in front of my face. Everything is so messed up now. How can I be...turning into Xehanort? I've heard the name, but I still don't really know who he is. But...how could he do this to me? Holding my arm out in front of me I try fruitlessly to summon my Keyblade, letting out a sigh of frustration when it still doesn't appear. Like I thought earlier, it's like I completely lost the ability to do so. I've never felt so confused. I jump as someone sits down on the other end of the log. I'm surprised to see Isa, he too, looks over at the factory.

"It hardly seems fair...doesn't it?" he asks after a moment of silence.

"...What do you mean?"

He frowns. "Being picked to be one of Xehanort's many evil clones. Having no power over it as you slowly turn into someone else. At least within your heart."

I sigh. "No, it isn't."

"All I ever wanted, since becoming a Nobody, was my heart back," he continues. "And now, all my emotions seem strangely muddled though they are there at least...though I know not to the extent they were before."

I frown, looking over at him. I've never had an actual somewhat friendly conversation with him before...and never thought I would. Nice to know he's human. Even though I still hate him.

"You have nothing to worry about of course, just trust in your friends...they'll get you through this," he says.

He's actually trying to cheer me up...weird. I wonder if Lea sent him. Though I wouldn't know why.

"...What about you?" I ask, curious.

"It's not going to be as simple for me. In fact, I'm almost certain that it is too late for me not to end up one of the dark seekers," he says, a hint of sadness in his voice. "But like I said, _you_ have nothing to worry about. Because unlike me, your heart started off with a lot more light."

I look at him, surprised. "But all Nobody's are beings of darkness."

He nods in agreement as he gets back up onto his feet. "You're not wrong. But the person you came from...his heart is filled with light. Some of which must have rubbed off on you. Complete your own heart, and you should be fine."

Complete my own heart? I place my hand over where my heart should be, and smile slightly. That sounds nice. Being completely separate from Sora. I hear the snow crunch under Isa's boots as he walks away. At last the sound drifts into silence as I'm left alone again. Minutes pass as I stare into the distance, lost in thought. That is until I hear someone sit down again on the log. I look up, and am only slightly surprised to see Xion. She smiles at me, touching my hand briefly before staring ahead at the factory.

"I wonder what it's like in there," she says, tilting her head to the side.

I smile at her. "We should check it out tomorrow."

"Sounds like fun," an all too familiar voice says on my other side.

Lea sits down on the other side of the log. He grins at me. At first I frown at him, before slowly forcing myself to smile...if only slightly. As the three of us stare through the falling snow towards the factory I can't help feeling a little less alone. But still...if Xion and I do go check out the factory, I don't want Lea coming with us. He'll only ruin it.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Hello all. :) So, I tried to focus a lot more on the characters interactions and emotions in this chapter, something I sadly think I haven't tried the hardest to do until now. I hope I succeeded if only somewhat. Anyways, hope everyone enjoyed! :)

Thank you LGP, for reviewing. :) And everyone else for that matter. Always makes me smile hearing your thoughts. :)


	13. Chapter Thirteen: A Familiar World

Chapter Thirteen: A Familiar World

Another day has passed. It's dark outside again, the sun having just gone down, but this doesn't stop the factory in Christmas Town from running. I grin up at Roxas, however this quickly turns to a frown at his sad expression. We're standing at a conveyer belt boxing presents. However he seems to be doing it methodically now, as he's hardly paying attention to what he's doing at all.

I frown, carefully tucking a teddy bear in its box, making sure to tie the bow around it nicely. How can I cheer him up? Hmm... An idea pops into my head and I grab up a spare box from the ground and one of the pretty strings used to tie around the boxes. This idea is probably silly, but at the very least it should snap him out of it. Turning the box upside down, I stick it on top of Roxas's head and quickly begin tying it on, unable to stop the laughter that escapes me.

"Wha—?" Roxas says, touching the box.

He chuckles slightly, pulling it off and grabbing my wrist. I laugh as he proceeds to put it on my head as I squirm to get away. He steps backwards, trips, and accidentally pulls me down with him. We fall amidst boxes of already wrapped presents along with the presents that have fallen off the conveyer belt due to our silliness. More toys begin tumbling off the conveyer belt around us, several hitting Roxas's head. This might not have been funny if it weren't for the fact that most of them were stuffed animals.

Roxas grins, touching my face gently. Before I can react he kisses my cheek. A blush rises into my face and I quickly turn my head away, looking down at my feet. That's unlike Roxas...he's never...kissed me before. There was something strange in his eyes too, a certain hopefulness that's making me worry. I can only hope that I imagined it. Yes that must have been it. He was probably just trying to be sweet. Roxas holds out a hand to help me up and I accept it wearily, getting to my feet. As soon as I do someone slings their arm across my shoulders, causing me to jump from surprise.

"Lea," Roxas says by way of greeting, his eyes going cold.

I look up at my red-haired friend, offering him a small smile, relieved as the tension around us dissipates. Wait... What's going on with my friends? Why does Lea look jealous? Or am I just reading way too much into everything? Agh.

"Hey Xion, Roxas," he greets. "Am I...interrupting something?"

My blush intensifies, refusing to go away. I look away from either of them, staring off at the still growing pile of presents on the floor.

"How did you know we'd be here?" Roxas asks. Is he angry?

"I found a note that Xion left on my door," Lea says simply. "Boxing presents are we?"

Smiling, I nod, gesturing at the neat rows of presents arranged around the room. The conveyer belt finally stops moving, powering off with a click. Roxas nods solemnly. I look up surprised when the lights in the factory flicker. They flicker multiple times before the room is thrust into darkness.

"For some reason I don't think this is something that usually happens," Roxas says.

Lea's grip tightens around my shoulders. "Come on, let's get out of here. Find Isa."

"...I'm already here. I followed you," Isa replies from somewhere nearby.

Lea summons his Keyblade and it lights with fire. Casting a soft glow that illuminates the immediate area around us. A portal opens past Roxas, and Lea points his fire-lit Keyblade at it. Xehanort steps out first, followed by six of his followers. I can't tell which ones as their faces are hidden. However this is quickly remedied when four pull down their hoods revealing Braig, Young Xehanort, the replica Riku, a man who greatly resembles Young Xehanort from before with a giant black heartless floating behind him, Dulor and Vanitas again. I pull out my Keyblade and hear the sound of Isa summoning a weapon as well, while Lea pulls Roxas sharply behind us.

"At last, I knew you couldn't evade us for long," Xehanort says, grinning cruelly.

"Though you might have for awhile longer if Frankenstein didn't turn you in," Braig says.

As Xehanort and half of his organization move towards us I hear Isa suggest that we run. We all hurry towards the main factory door to find that it's locked. Spinning around, Isa opens a portal and we all run into it. We don't have time to plan where to go, instead we simply follow the person in the lead. Which happens to be Isa. I run, air rushing past my ears as we zig zag through the corridors. We fly to a halt when Xehanort and Braig stand blocking our path, now joined by Mariaul whom I only vaguely remember. We change course, but I notice Isa is still trying to head in one particular direction. It's one that could take us either towards The World that Never Was or Twilight Town. As we veer off slightly I realize with certainty that we are indeed headed for Twilight Town. Lea's takes the lead while I follow directly behind him. However upon hearing Roxas yell, I glance back over my shoulder and see that Xehanort has ahold of him while Braig and Mariaul restrain Isa. I come to halt, turning around.

"I'm not letting all of you get away again," Xehanort says grimly.

I watch, horrified, as the rest of his organization members from before, arrive behind him. Roxas struggles in vein to get away, but without his Keyblade there isn't much he can do. There isn't really anything any of us can do at all. We're entirely outnumbered.

"Well, I'm not letting you take my friends," Lea says, tossing his Keyblade as a boomerang at Xehanort's head. The man merely ducks, and Lea's Keyblade returns to his hand.

"Run, guys!" Roxas yells at us, as Xehanort's organization advances towards us.

As I dart forward I see Isa adjust his grip on his claymore and he makes a sweeping motion towards Lea and I with it. A powerful wind erupts towards us and we're flung backwards and through the portal. I catch a last glimpse of Roxas's face before hearing the sound of the portal snapping shut behind us. My breath catches in my throat as I'm suddenly free falling. I see the clock tower in front of us. We must have been thrust through a portal up on top of it. All thoughts flee my mind as I plummet downwards. I gasp, the air returning to my lungs sharply as I hit something hard. I tumble off of whatever it is and hit the ground, hard, on the side that still throbs frequently from where Vanitas struck me. I moan, rolling over and sitting up, I clutch my side as I look around for Lea. I see him sitting on the ground right beside me. Looking up, I quickly scoot backwards when I see a giant armored heartless in front of me. It must have been what broke my fall! And from the looks of it, Lea's as well. As I watch it begins to fade, a large glowing heart trailing skywards. I frown, seeing someone walking towards me. A gasp escapes me when I recognize the familiar head of brown spikes. Sora! A person I've wanted to meet for so long.

"Hey! Thanks for the help, that heartless had me pinned until you guys landed on it," he says. Suddenly recognizing Lea, he grins, his Keyblade disappearing. "Lea! We were getting worried about you. Yen Sid was planning on sending me and Riku to rescue you and your friends. We've been trying to figure out which world you were in."

Lea gets to his feet slowly, groaning as he stumbles slightly. "Yeah, now we need to rescue Roxas and Isa." He holds out his hand to help me up, which I accept.

Sora frowns, glancing briefly up where we fell from. "Where are they?"

"We got separated. Xehanort has them now, he's going to turn them into complete members of his organization if we don't do something fast," I say, worry creeping into my tone.

Sora's eyes widen as he stares at me. "You're that girl from before!" He seems to be thinking hard for a moment. "Xion...right?"

I nod, smiling at him shyly. "That's right."

He sticks his hands behind his head. "Don't worry, I'll help you rescue your friends."

Though I immediately start to feel a sense of relief I can tell by Lea's expression that he isn't at all. Crossing his arms he frowns over at the clock-tower.

"It's not gonna be that simple," he says. "Xehanort has too many members of the organization back."

Sora appears slightly crestfallen. "We'll get them back. I'm sure of it. We'll have to think of a plan, and contact Riku, the king and Yen Sid. Then maybe you guys can help me take out the giant heartless terrorizing the people here while we think up a plan."

"Where are Donald and Goofy?" Lea asks.

"They had a mission back in their home world," is his reply.

I look down as I remember Roxas's yellow eyes. He's so close to becoming a complete pawn of Xehanort's. I don't really know what would push him over the edge. I _can't_ let anything happen to him. I do trust Sora though, even though we've never actually met until now. And Riku, I'm sure he will help too.

"Come on," Sora says. "Let's get started."


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Sora Explains

Chapter Fourteen: Sora Explains

 **Roxas's Point of View**

The more I struggle to get away, the tighter the grip on my arms becomes. We had reached the Castle that Never Was now, and why I still am trying to get away, I'm not exactly sure. I mean, it's pretty hopeless by now. Upon reaching the familiar dungeons in the castle they drop me in a cell and lock it. I rub my arms and watch as they shove Isa into the one neighboring mine. Unlike me, he simply goes along with it. I growl in frustration, tugging on the iron bars.

"This is a messy situation..." Isa says, trailing off into silence. He stands with his arms crossed, glaring outside of his cell.

I scowl at him. "Got a plan?"

He glances at me briefly. "Not exactly. But I do know that kicking the cell like a spoiled child isn't going to help anything."

I glare at him, but do step away from the bars. If only I had my Keyblade still! Then I could be out of here so quickly. Wait...I can't use my Keyblade, but I should still be able to open a portal. I hold out my palm, I'm both surprised and annoyed to hear a scoff from Isa.

"You can't open up a portal inside of these cells, I'm surprised you didn't know that," he says. Yeah, he is anything but helpful.

I sit down against the back wall. I glare at the floor, feeling immensely frustrated. I'm glad that Xion and Lea got away safely, I really am, but this sucks. Isa suddenly saying my name from his cell catches my attention some amount of time later.

"What is it?" I ask.

"I have a plan... One that the organization wouldn't suspect me of," he tells me, sounding lost in thought.

"I'm listening," I say, getting to my feet.

He frowns. "They know full well that it's impossible to keep me caged when I enter into berserk mode. But they also won't think I would do anything that wouldn't help me in our current situation. So yes, since they left us unattended, this should work."

I walk over to the bars that separate our cells. "Great, let's go then."

His eyes are glowing yellow when he looks over at me, he chuckles. "Sometimes you are very much like Sora. Tell Lea that it's too late for me, I'm already mostly Xehanort. Now, I'm counting on you people on the side of light, to defeat Xehanort. Because, I don't want to remain his puppet."

Before I can say anything in response a burst of power surrounds him briefly as he goes fully into his berserk mode. Pulling out his Claymore he crashes, what seems like easily, through the iron bars of his cell and turns towards mine. I duck to the side in time to dodge him only a moment before he barrels into mine, leaving a gaping hole. I race past him outside of the cell, and hearing the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps coming from the entryway into these dungeons, I open a portal.

I pause with one foot inside of it, looking back over at Isa. "You're not coming then?"

He glances at me, his eyes fading back to normal. "No."

"Okay," I say, smiling at him slightly. "You're not as much of a jerk as I thought you were."

He merely chuckles, turning away as I step fully into the portal before Xehanort has the chance to stop me. Pulling up my hood I take off through the twisting corridors.

* * *

 **Xion's Point of View**

"We're here!" Sora yells.

Lea hops down from the gummi ship and I follow, accepting his outstretched hand to leap down as well. My boots hit the soft sand and I straighten up, staring out across the island. I'm unable to keep a small smile from my face as I watch the trees sway from a harsh breeze that sweeps past us. It's been awhile since I have been on this island. And it hasn't changed at all. Only this time, I don't have to wonder at the mysterious boy, named Sora, from my memories that lived here.

Behind me, Sora gets out of the gummi ship. He grins as well. I'm not surprised he's happy to be home.

"I landed us out here so we wouldn't surprise everyone on the main island," Sora says, walking along the waters edge. I follow, as does Lea. "I'm sure my parents won't mind if you guys stay in our house for a bit. But I should probably warn them..."

We only defeated the last of the heartless with Sora a little over an hour ago, even though we do need a break, I hate that we can't just go after Roxas now.

"Don't worry Xion, we'll rescue them," Sora says, seeming to read my mind. He gives me his best grin, and I smile in return. His optimism is contagious. Though Lea doesn't seem to have picked up on it at all. My red haired friend has been walking around gloomily. Not that I'm not gloomy, he's just showing it more than I am at the moment.

Sora leads us to a rowboat and hops down into it, grabbing the oars. Lea and I settle down across from him. It's only just wide enough for both of us. As soon as we're settled, Sora begins rowing back to the main island using smooth strokes. Lea frowns into the water over the side, the wind whipping his red hair to and fro. Noticing my watching him, Lea looks over and smiles at me. I smile quickly and look away, a blush rising to my cheeks. I look down into the water as well before turning to gaze back over my shoulder at the rapidly approaching main island.

"That's right. You went on missions here before didn't you, Xion?" Lea says.

I nod. "Yeah, quite often actually. It's really nice here."

A few more minutes, spent listening to the gentle sounds of the waves, and we're pulling up to the beach. Sora hops out first, tying the boat up and Lea and I follow him. Within easy walking distance is a small group of houses. I wonder if Sora lives over there? This proves to be the case when Sora leads us to one of said houses.

"I'll just let my parents know about you guys, I'll be right back," Sora says with a smile, before hurrying inside of it.

Lea walks a short distance away and leans against a tree, crossing his arms over his chest. I walk just past him, gazing out across the ocean. Sora comes back out just as the sound of a portal opening comes from by the sea. Sora runs with us to hide behind some bushes. Sora peeks up first before immediately straightening out grinning.

"Hey, it's Roxas!" Sora says, walking past us.

Roxas? No, this must be some kind of trick... There's no way Roxas could be here. Trick or no, I straighten out as well and run after Sora, hearing Lea's footfalls as he follows. The portal having closed, Roxas turns from greeting Sora to smiling at me. I barrel into Roxas, giving him a quick hug before stepping back.

"Roxas! What happened? How did you get away?" I ask, grinning.

"Isa helped me escape. Don't worry, no one was following me. Or at least, if anyone was they weren't close enough to see where I was going," Roxas says.

"I'm glad you're safe, buddy," Lea greets him. "Did Isa get out too?"

Roxas shakes his head no apologetically. "He didn't. He told me to tell you that it's too late for him. He just wants us to hurry and defeat Xehanort, he doesn't want to be his puppet."

When Lea looks away sadly, I place my hand on his arm. He doesn't look at me, but instead glances at Sora, who was watching our exchange worriedly.

"Let's go, we can discuss what to do next once we're inside," Sora says.

* * *

Two hours later and we're all gathered around Sora's room. His mom made dinner for all of us. Both of his parents are being very kind to us. Assuring us that Sora often invites people to stay, and that our presence isn't a bother.

I lean back against the wall. I'm seated on Sora's bed and Roxas sits beside me, while Sora is seated in a chair at an old desk. Lea finally quits his pacing and leans back against the wall. I know he must be worried about Isa. But we're no closer to figuring out a way to rescue him, or if he was right, and it is too late for him.

"Sora...I'm curious about something," Roxas begins, gazing up at the ceiling. "I can't use a Keyblade anymore...do you know why that is exactly?"

"Well, back when you were created I had someone else inside my heart. Someone named Ventus. You got his heart. Since you were my Nobody you could wield my Keyblade. And even unlocked Ventus's heart so you could wield his Keyblade as well," Sora says. "But when you were brought back into being again. Ventus was as well, separately. So you no longer can use his. And since you're in the process of becoming your own person, and no longer my Nobody, exactly, you can't use mine either. But you can still get your own Keyblade. If someone gives you one, by letting you touch theirs. And usually by saying a certain speech...I can't remember it at the moment. But Riku told me about it."

That makes sense. Though I wonder who Ventus is. However, I have a different question to ask.

"Do you know why I can I now use a real Keyblade? My own Keyblade?" I ask.

Sora looks slightly surprised by this information and frowns. "I don't...I mean you could use one because you were originally supposed to be a replica of me. But I have no idea why you have a different one."

Roxas speak up from beside me, giving me a smile. "I have a theory."

I rest my chin on my hand. "What is it?"

"Well, remember when you couldn't use a Keyblade for awhile? And I let you use mine?" he asks. When I nod he goes on. "Well, you touched it. And that Keyblade was really Sora's...so I think that could pass it on to you. Couldn't it Sora?"

Sora nods in affirmation. "Yeah it could."

Okay, that also makes sense. I am thrilled that I have my own Keyblade. And hopefully Roxas can get one too. I smile at both of them, just as another thought occurs to me.

"Sora, how exactly did Roxas and I get brought back?" I ask curiously.

Sora scoots his chair around until it's facing Roxas and I. "My mission has been to save all of the hearts. Bring everyone back. Yen Sid helped me to accomplish this. He helped me unlock all of the hearts within my own. But I'm afraid everyone went to different places. Something we didn't expect to happen. Yen Sid also released Naminé from Kairi's heart."

Roxas looks slightly surprised, but happy. "Naminé's back?" Sora nods enthusiastically and Roxas grins at me. I smile back. Naminé seemed nice in the short time I knew her.

I glance over at Lea, to find him staring at his shoes, still looking just as sad as before. When he notices me looking at him he steps away from the wall.

"I'm going to go outside for a few minutes...wanna come Xion?" he asks, turning his eyes to mine.

I follow him from the room, hearing Roxas and Sora start talking again before the door shuts softly behind me. I walk out of the front door behind Lea. He continues walking until he reaches the waters edge and sits down in the sand. I sit down beside him. Enjoying the sound of the water lapping up against the sand. It touches my boots, making the sand stick to them. I lean my head against Lea's shoulder, staring up at the now dark sky. Lea rests his head on top of mine. I love the ocean, it makes me feel strangely at home. Especially knowing that Roxas is safe. And with Lea beside me.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Heartfelt

Chapter Fifteen: Heartfelt

My reflection looks back up at me as I gaze into the water, lost in thought. The sun is just beginning to set across the ocean, casting warm rays of light against my face. I smile slightly, taking off one of my gloves to trail my hand in the warm water. Roxas, Lea and I have been on these islands for a little over a week now. We've had to stay put and wait for news from Yen Sid. A wizard whom I have never met. I really like it here, itt's so peaceful...no fighting. Just what most people consider day to day activities.

Staying on these islands have been hard on both Lea and to some extent, Sora. Lea's worried about Isa, and how everything with Xehanort is going to end up. He's also been following Roxas and I around, worried that Xehanort's going to take us too. I'm sure the man still wants us for his plans.

"Hello. Who are you?"

I jerk my hand out of the water, spinning around to look up at whoever just walked up behind me. My eyes fly wide when I see who it is, and I get to my feet with a smile.

"Kairi...right?" I ask. But I already know. I still have memories of she and Sora, and our faces are identical. I hold out my gloved hand. "I'm Xion...Lea and Roxas's friend."

She smiles warmly. "It's...nice to meet you... I just got back from a mission. You look...just like me."

I look down at the sand. It must be rather strange for her, seeing someone with her face. Then again Naminé also looks a lot like her, so maybe it isn't entirely shocking. But to explain _why_ I look like her, that could take awhile.

"That's a long story," I say, still not meeting her eye.

She walks past me to stand at the waters edge. "Well, I have plenty of time."

Kairi doesn't act as if my explanation is far fetched at all, and only nods at the end of it, gazing out across the ocean. I trail my fingers in the warm water again. Biting my lip I look over at the red head.

"Kairi...I need your help," I begin.

She smiles. "What is it?"

I focus on the water, feeling a bit embarrassed. "Well, it's about this guy..."

When I peek up again I see that her smile has turned into a grin and I can't help but smile a little in response. Maybe, just maybe she can help me figure out what to say to him. Not to mention how to work up the courage to say something.

"Roxas?" she asks with a knowing look.

My expression quickly changes to one of surprise. "No, not Roxas. Lea."

It's her turn to look surprised. "Oh, really? Hmm...either way, I'd love to help."

* * *

 **Roxas's Point of View**

"I never even knew this place existed," I say, looking around in wonder.

I stand outside Yen Sid's tower. Sora brought me here in order to remove Xehanort's heart from me. It took awhile to get ahold of the wizard, apparently he's pretty busy trying to help everyone prepare to fight against Xehanort. They need one more wielder of light, which is where I come in I guess. But first, I need Xehanort's influence on me gone. Yen Sid is supposed to be able to help me, or so Sora says.

His tower appears to be on the edge of Twilight Town, and I recognize a train that drives by as one of the seven wonders, that, once upon a time, I looked for with data Hayner, Pence and Olette. I wonder how they're doing now... I should pay them a visit. I hope they remember me from when I met them in the town before.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool isn't it?" Sora says with a grin. "Come on Roxas, let's go inside."

I follow Sora into the tower. Near the doorway is a flight of stairs and Sora heads up them while I trail slowly after him. A short time later and we've reached a room with a large desk directly across from the door. An elderly man is seated at said desk. His eyes are closed when we first enter, his hands folded in his lap. He looks over at us after a moment though, upon hearing Sora and I approach his desk.

"Ah, Sora, Roxas," Yen Sid says. "Good to see you. Let's get Xehanort out of your heart immediately, Roxas."

He gets to his feet and walks around his desk. His palm glows with magic as he approaches me. Without thinking I step back, not really trusting the man since I just met him. But I guess Sora does, so he must be okay. I hold still as he shoots the light into my chest. Sora's points his Keyblade at me and a moment later I feel a sharp pain before seeing a small piece of a heart floating out of my body. I fall to my knees, gasping for air. The heart floats away and Sora walks over to me, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"You okay?" he asks worriedly.

It takes me a moment to respond as I contemplate his question. Yes, on the one hand. I feel light again, no longer burdened by Xehanort's heart, and the evil presence of it. As the pain fades from my chest I nod, smiling at him.

"Much better. Thanks Sora...and you too, Yen Sid, sir," I say.

Yen Sid is turned away, facing a glowing orb. Sora meets my eye and shrugs. Getting back to my feet, I wait beside him for Yen Sid to face us again. At last he does so, his forehead creased in worry.

"I have received a message," he says gravely. "Xehanort has gathered all of his 13 darknesses. It seems he briefly had 14, when his heart was still within your own Roxas. It is time for you and your friends to prepare. Sora if you would."

Sora summons his Keyblade again and offers it to me. I frown but take it. I look at it different ways before meeting Sora's eye again.

"I don't think I understand...unless, are you giving me the power to wield a Keyblade?" I ask.

Yen Sid is the one who answers. "Yes Roxas. We need one more light Keyblade wielder, and I dare say, you are worthy of it. Now, Xehanort's plans are complete. Get some rest, and perhaps some training in. You have until tomorrow evening, when we will meet Xehanort at the Keyblade Graveyard, one final time."

* * *

 **Xion's Point of View**

I step out of a portal into Twilight Town behind Lea, drawing my hood down again. The familiarity of the town brings a smile to my lips and I just look around for a moment before following Lea to the sea salt ice cream stand. He asks for three, since Roxas is planning to meet us here after he gets his heart returned to normal by Yen Sid and Sora. I hope it all goes smoothly. I want to see Roxas smile again, his normal smile that reaches his eyes. I also really want to see he and Lea acting completely like best friends again.

Lea hands me one of the ice creams with a small smile before slinging his arm across my shoulders as we walk up the flights of stairs to the top of the clock tower. There is an elevator, but we've never used it. Funny, I don't really know why.

Upon reaching the top he removes his arm from my shoulders and stretches, standing as he gazes out at the sunset. I stand beside him, suddenly nervous as I take a small bite of my ice cream. Before he can sit down I grab his arm suddenly and he looks at me curiously.

"Everything okay Xion?"

I nod sharply, sliding my hand down his arm so that we're holding hands. Lea still looks at me quizzically, which doesn't really help me not feel nervous. I look anywhere but his face for a few moments, but at last I make myself meet his eyes.

"Lea...remember when you showed me what a kiss was?" I say, tripping over the words.

His grip tightens on my hand as he smirks, nodding. "Of course..."

"Well, I think—I think I like you," I say, forcing myself to speak slowly. "Like really, really, like you. You're my best friend, but it's also completely different somehow. I can't really explain it exactly..."

While I was speaking I watched his expression change from mild surprise to happiness but now he's grinning. With the hand that isn't holding the ice cream he reaches out and cups my face.

"Really? I thought you might like Roxas," he says quietly, his tone entirely serious. "Are you sure...that you like me?"

I smile at him shyly. "Roxas is my best friend, but I don't like him like that. Kairi thought I did to, I hope Roxas didn't..." I trail off with that thought, before reaching upwards to place my hand against his cheek as well. "I've given it a lot of thought, and, I'm sure Lea."

"Well then. I like you too Xion, a lot actually," Lea tells me.

The smile he gives me makes my heart skip a beat and I look down briefly before meeting his gaze again. He tucks my bangs behind my ear.

"I don't really know how this works...what do we do now?" I say quietly, and he chuckles in response, grabbing my hands in both of his.

"Well, since we have established that we both like each other, romantically that is, we'll go on dates, and see where life takes us...how does that sound to you?" he asks with a slight chuckle at the end. "But, whatever happens, you and me, we'll stay good friends. Okay?"

I grin at him. "Sounds good, Lea."

Placing my hands on his shoulders I stand on tip toe to kiss his cheek. As I move to step back he places his hand under my chin, tilting my face up to kiss my lips. It doesn't last long as I hear the sound of a nervous laugh behind me. I turn around slowly to see Roxas standing a few feet behind me, he looks between Lea and I couple times before smiling slightly.

"This is going to take some getting used to..." Roxas says, something behind his eyes that I can't quite place. "But I'm happy for you guys."

Lea grins widely, walking forward and clapping a hand on his shoulder. "Thanks, buddy, really. You okay?"

I walk over to Roxas and smile at him. "Did they remove Xehanort's heart from yours?"

Roxas nods to both of us. "Yeah, I'm good now. Oh and I have my own Keyblade now too."

I grin at him, very nearly jumping up in excitement for him. Instead I merely give him a hug briefly before stepping backwards again. "That's great Roxas!"

"Yeah, I'm really happy about that, but—" he breaks his words off, frowning. "Xehanort has all of his 13 darknesses now... Yen Sid says we'll have to fight him tomorrow."

Lea draws in a breath which he lets out slowly. He places his other hand on my shoulder and grins first at Roxas than me. "Don't worry, we'll defeat him, and we'll all be fine."

We sit down on the edge of the clock tower and look out across the way to the sunset. Looking at this sunset now, I feel happier and the most like a real person that I've ever felt. And I think I really am now, since I have my own heart. But finally, I understand what it _feels like_ to be real. To feel like maybe, I belong in these worlds. And I'm optimistic, about the confrontation with Xehanort.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Hi! I'm very sorry for taking this long to update, I haven't had as much time to write lately. However, this is the second to last chapter. But I'll probably end up writing an epilogue as well. I hope you all have enjoyed the story thus far. And thanks so much for continuing to read this! :)


End file.
